Learning To Live
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: A boy is killed in a chase to escape a debt he owes to someone and is sent to the world of Equestria where many unexpected twists await him, along with a perfect relationship and gaining friends in the process.
1. A Tragic Beginning

**A/N: Well, I've revised a bit of what this story originally was and it'll run a bit differently than last time. But this will basically have myself in the story. I will keep my last name back for private reasons.**

* * *

The sound of motorcycles could be heard rushing down the busy street of homes through the open window of my home. I just listen to the rustic engines roar loudly from the motorcycles when going down my street that was busy. My neighbourhood was peaceful, and got along well with the noise that would pass by.

The night was clear outside with a small fogged cloud by the white glowing moon in the evening sky. I could see the entire neighbourhood from my own window of my own room. But I only looked at the sky during my time in my personal bedroom. There had never been a beautiful night like this that I've ever seen in my lifetime. There had been various other nights that were beautiful.

I look away from my window and towards the bright light of my TV in my room. They're showing an episode of "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" on the Hub. It was a replay of the episode "A Canterlot Wedding" and it was the part when Queen Chrysalis defeats Princess Celestia, leaving the Mane Six to go running for the elements. This show happened to be one of my favorite shows that I watched, and would defend from the anti-bronies which most of my neighbours were. You could probably tell that I was watching a lot on Twilight Sparkle since she was my favorite pony. I didn't even rage like the other bronies when the entire incident on her becoming an alicorn began along with Equestria Girls in action. I just sat back in the community and enjoyed it. I've already seen the fourth season's premiere, so I can't go into much detail.

I lay on my soft bed in the left corner of the room with the door to and from my room to the right. On my desk is my laptop and pieces of paper with a bowl full of sharpened pencils. I considered myself to be a fanfiction writer and would write down my ideas on any stories that came to me. On the bowl of pencils, was also my name Brayden. A 20 year old, who liked to write stories based on my favorite show. My stomach starts to rumble giving the signal that I was hungry for a late-night snack. Most of the food in my fridge would really satisfy me, so choosing the lazy choice; I made the decision to go to one of those fast food restaurants.

I get up off my soft bed, and reach for the remote of the television and pressing the power button to turn it off. I then walk towards the door of my room and close it behind me when walking downstairs into the garage. My motorcycle could be seen there on its stand with the flaming purple color applied to it. I take the motorcycle off of the stand and open the garage door while pushing the cycle outside. Once outside, I close the garage door and get up onto my motorcycle. I ignite the engine and the clear engine sound of my cycle could be cleanly heard.

"Ah, it still sounds like awesomeness when it starts." I thought to myself, pulling back a bit and moving forward from the street and onto the road. I looked about the road, there were various buildings that would still be open. Even barbershops and disco clubs were open this late at night. It would seem like a peaceful drive with few cars on the road. But upon short arrival to the fast-food burger place known as "Big Burgers", I would receive an unexpected surprise.

There were a bunch of bikers with dangerous looking motorcycles, and they seemed to be ready to see me and didn't look very happy about my presence. "Ah, we've been waiting for you." The leader of the gang said to me, holding a bat in his hand and gently smacking it in his other. The other bikers carried pistols in their pockets, ready to fire at me if I made any funny moves. "You owe us for destroying a bit of our property and you'll pay it right this instant."

"Please, Khaln. That destruction was just a small mistake that accidentally happened." I said, with my heart starting to beat faster by each step that he took towards me. It wasn't entirely my fault that I accidentally hit his precious motorcycle that caused it to fall onto the hill and skid down the dirt road of his home, causing his motorcycle to get dirty and a scratch no doubt. Khaln finally swung his bat at me and knocked me off my motorcycle. I groan when on the ground and Khaln looks over at me.

"Well Brayden, you don't have the money with you. So it looks like by each beating you get from my precious bat, Brown Bear… the owing disappears." Khaln said, swinging his bat and hitting my left knee really hard.

I grunt in pain and begin looking for a way to escape while he was beating me up with a baseball bat. I then put an eye on the empty beer bottle that lay right onto the street next to me. When the timing was right and Khaln had his bat in the air ready to pound it at my own heart, I grab a hold of the beer bottle and throw it straight at Khaln's right shoulder. The reaction causes Khaln to drop his bat and start checking for a bloody scratch. I get up off the street ground and onto my bike, driving off in hopes of escape.

"Get him!" I could hear Khaln yell from the burger place and I go right onto the road, full throttle. Passing by a few cars is when I started to realize that Khaln's men have started to shoot their pistols at me. I manage to miss the first few shots, but one of them hits me in the back of my left shoulder and it starts to stir me off course. Finally, I get a grip onto it and realize as soon as I escape, I should head straight for home to path myself up and remove the bullet wound.

I took my chances to look behind and see that the entire Khaln bikers after me and were ready to kill me. I just dove straight into the park on the motorcycle, even carelessly driving by people and yelling sorry to them. The bullets continued to go. My motorcycle moved up the hill and towards the cliff where I usually make a mistake. "This problem never happens in Equestria!" I shout to myself and speeding forward with Khaln and his bikers getting closer.

Khaln soon started to slow down and I look behind him and stick my tongue out at him, saying "You can't even catch me slowpokes!" When I turned around, the edge of the cliff could be seen and I ditched my motorcycle, causing it to fall off of the cliff and into the lake. I rolled and then held onto my dear life on the cliff edge. The ringleader Khaln moved up into sight and was carrying his combat pistol and fired at my right hand, leaving only one hand to hold onto the cliff.

"Well Brayden. It looks like you're going to be washed away by this fall. Ta-ta." He says, then shooting my left hand, causing me to fall straight into the lake. The lake's rough waves against the cliff bash me underwater into some sharp rocks. I try to swim upwards to the surface but find myself unable to do that.

The waves continue to bash me towards the sharp rocks until of them impales my weak flesh and has blackness start to fade onto me. I tried to force myself to stay alive for this, but the last image I saw was Khaln and his members laughing. It isn't long until the sound of water is gone and silent, and the last image I have seen fades to black.

But I could hear a voice saying before fading to what I thought was eternal sleep saying "Do not worry Brayden. You'll be safe now."

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Therefore if I did, would I be writing this? No, of course not._


	2. Heaven

**A/N: Well, you waited long enough, here's the next chapter. Also, that 'Back To The Future' reference at the beginning. Now I just have to figure out what'll happen next chapter. I also don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and wild animals could be heard outside when I was waking up, and I kept my eyes closed. I could also hear the gentle sound of water from a small bucket close by and someone drying out a wet cloth a bit to put on my face. I groaned, thinking it was all a bad dream and that it was my mother. "Mom… is that you?" I asked.

"Shhh… There there now. Just relax…" A gentle and soft voice told me, placing the warm, damp cloth onto my own head. "You've been asleep for almost nine hours now."

"I… I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that there were these bikers trying to kill me… it was terrible." I said, letting the cloth rub back and forth on my forehead.

The voice then said "Awww, well it was all a bad dream… but don't you worry now. You are safe and sound now, here in my wonderful cottage."

That's when I had realized that this was a change. "Your cottage?" I said, opening up my eyes really fast and realized I was inside a different room that wasn't my own room, it seemed more like another environment, with birds on the window chirping away and watching me. I turned to my left and was surprised to see who was there and had that soft voice. It was Fluttershy.

The surprised look on my face seemed to give Fluttershy a look of concern on her face. "Um… mister, are you all right? And I don't think I've seen you or your species in Equestria before." She said, with her gentle voice remaining the same.

I took a sigh to calm myself down and looked at her, and said "I don't know. I have no idea how you found me though." Fluttershy put down the cloth she was holding and gently put the bucket to the side.

"Well, when I was trotting through the Everfree Forest, Angel found you and told me to follow him to you. There, I managed by both myself and Mr. Bear to come drag you to my cottage." Fluttershy explained, putting a gentle smile on her own face.

I moved the sheets off of me and started to get out of bed. "Thank you for taking me here. I could have possibly been eaten by anything wild in that forest." I said to Fluttershy. I then realized that I didn't want to say her name right there because if I did, she'd asked how I knew her name. And if I told her the truth about her and the entire show, everything could go wrong and would possibly result in one of the towns calling the princesses to banish me to the moon.

I then looked at the yellow Pegasus and she just looked shyly towards me at this point, losing her kind smile. I basically knew what was happening when she would meet new ponies, so I decided to play cool with her. "My name is Brayden. What is your name, miss?" I asked, keeping a careful and gentle smile.

Fluttershy just hid herself behind her light pink mane and quietly said "I'm… I'm Fluttershy." I leaned a little closer to her to hear what she said. "My… my name is… Fluttershy…" I could hear her say again this time.

"You said that your name was Fluttershy?" I said with a calm voice, not raising my voice a little higher in fear of scaring her. Fluttershy just kept looking at me, staying quiet and looking at me with a shy look. Thinking that it was quite a quick conversation there, I just look to the window and said "Well, I guess it seems like a bright and beautiful day outside. I think I'll take a stretch out there." I then move up off the bed and start walking towards the door.

"Wait! Don't leave so soon Brayden." Fluttershy said, with her gentle and fuzzy hoof touching onto my hand. I turn and look at Fluttershy; she has a look of wanting to show me around. "I want to show you around and meet all of my friends."

I just smile and nod, opening the door for Fluttershy. "Thank you Brayden." She said, coming through before me and her left the bedroom. The first thing I see coming up the stairs nearby is a large serpent-pony like creature that I remember when watching the show. It was Discord

Fluttershy flew up to Discord and said "Discord, I want to introduce you to Brayden. I found him outside the forest last night and I brought him home. But I'll be introducing him to every one of my friends."

Discord disappeared in a flash of light and appeared right behind me. His head curled from around under my arm and he looked at me. "Ah, you must be the new species that Fluttershy just mentioned. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his eagle claw from under my arm and giving my right hand a shake.

"It's a good pleasure to meet you as well, Discord." I said, nervous about him being right near me because he could try to possibly change to another self that is the opposite of me. Fluttershy put her hoof gently on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile that he had been reformed. "Now, if you must excuse me Brayden and Fluttershy, I must have my bath." The draconequus said, before snapping his finger and disappearing in a flash of light.

Fluttershy then guided me downstairs into the living room where most of her animals could be seen, and the animals including a bear even looked at me. When I first saw the bear, I began to shake a little as I knew that bears were very aggressive. I even took a step back with the bear giving a kind sound. Fluttershy seemed to notice my fear of aggressive animals and landed on her four hooves, trotting to me.

"Don't you worry one bit Brayden, Mr. Bear is a very nice bear and he won't hurt you." Fluttershy said with an assuring voice. I moved forward towards Mr. Bear slowly, with Mr. Bear looking at me and taking out his paw for a gentle rub on the arm. "Go on Brayden; give his arm a gentle rub." Fluttershy convinced me again, keeping a kind smile on her face.

I carefully move my hand across the bear's fur and he makes a happy sound. Mr. Bear then moved his other paw to my head and gave me a pat on the head. "Aw, you see? He likes you Brayden." Fluttershy said, trotting over back to me. She then took my hoof and started to pull me playfully towards the front door. "Come on now, I've got to introduce you to my friends. I'll have you meet the rest of my animal friends later."

I follow her out the door and walk beside her when we're trotting down the path. I just look at her and wonder where she'll take me first. If she does take me to the Golden Oaks Library first, I'll be able to meet my favorite pony Princess Twilight Sparkle. I also happened to have a crush on her since I saw the second part of the series premiere for the first time and have had a crush on Twilight ever since. "Well Brayden, the first pony I want you to meet is a really nice friend of mine. Her name is Rarity." Fluttershy said, not hearing the obvious and annoyed groan that came from me.

Rarity was obviously one of my least favorite ponies with Prince Blueblood being the last on the list since he was a humongous jerk to her and insulted Applejack's treats during the Grand Galloping Gala. But I did tolerate her and would like to befriend her.

Me and Fluttershy continued down the path towards Ponyville and could see Pinkie Pie coming down the path opposite towards us. Pinkie trotted right up to us and said "Hello Fluttershy! Wonderful day, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's a clear day with no clouds in the sky, Pinkie. Rainbow Dash and the weather team have done a really good job clearing this morning." Fluttershy said, and at this point Pinkie Pie turns and looks at me, lets out a loud happy gasp and speeds right off back to Ponyville like a bullet. After a few awkward moments of silence, Fluttershy turns and looks at me saying "That was Pinkie Pie. Every time somepony new comes into town, she sets up a party for them at the Sugarcube Corner."

I just look at her and then smile and say "I know that parties are great." Fluttershy just smiles innocently at me and both of us continue down the path, and crossing the bridge into the town of Ponyville.

The town was bustled with the ponies walking about and chatting with their friends. I could even see Minuette talking with Time Turner about the recent dentist patients that she had to deal with. I could even swear that Lyra Heartstrings was following me from behind with a HUGE smile on her face. I knew so much about her obsession with humans and their culture. I turn around to see her trotting up toward me with a smile on her face.

I just look at Lyra and offer a handshake, even though she had hooves. "Why hello there." I said to Lyra and she just looks straight at my hands. She seemed so nervicited and then looks at me.

"Hi. Can- can I touch your hands?" She says, nervously and happily. I get an awkward look on my face and then I say "Uh… sure." I let my hands go out and she just lets her front hooves go onto my hands, and she holds onto them for a few minutes before galloping off giggling and laughing towards her friend Bon Bon. I still have that completely awkward look on my face and think "What the hay just happened?"

Fluttershy just giggles after watching and says "Oh that was Lyra. She's really obsessed with your kind, I can tell." I just look at Lyra chatting with Bon Bon excitedly with her just rolling her eyes to the conversation. "Seems like you've already become friends with another pony."

I just turn and look back at Fluttershy and say "Well, I think we should go and meet your friend Rarity." Fluttershy just nods and trots forward with me walking beside her. I could see the Carousel Boutique close by and on approach and am ready to be nervous of how Rarity will judge me by appearance. Fluttershy knocks on the door of Rarity's home and we are both waiting patiently. The door opens and I could see Sweetie Belle opening the door.

"Hello Fluttershy. Say, who's that with you and why does he look different?" Sweetie Belle says.

Fluttershy looks at the unicorn filly and says "Um, I'd like to talk to your sister about Brayden, Sweetie Belle if that's okay."

Sweetie Belle just nods and says "Rarity will be down, she's probably upstairs making a dress for a customer." Sweetie Belle then gallops to the stairs and shouts "Rarity! Fluttershy wants to talk to you!" Me and Fluttershy come walking into the Carousel Boutique while she called for Rarity. "Coming darling!" I could hear Rarity shouting and trotting down the stairs. She soon comes into view and she looks at me clearly.

Rarity trots over to me and starts examining me before asking "Tell me darling, what size are you?" I tell her my size and she examines me with measuring tape. "And what might your name be?" She asked again.

"My… my name is Brayden." I said, feeling uncomfortable at Rarity as she examined me from all over. After Rarity examined me, she said "Well don't you worry. I'll be sure to make you a spectacular suit that will absolutely blow your mind, my friend!" At this point when she's talking to Fluttershy on the other plans that she probably has for me, Sweetie Belle approaches me and pulls a bit on my jeans to get my attention. I turn down to see her curious and bright face.

"Um, excuse me Brayden. Could you tell me why you look a bit different from the rest of us?" Sweetie Belle asked, taking her seat on a small cushion to listen for what I was going to tell. "Well Sweetie Belle, I'm a human. It's hard to explain where I come from." I say, bending down to her level of size.

"Oh, you must be one of those species that Lyra is crazy about. I bet Princess Twilight could help understand a little more about you and your species. Maybe even Cheerilee!" Sweetie Belle says. "You mean like a show and tell?" I asked. Sweetie Belle was about to say something else, but then the Carousel Boutique door opened up, causing me to turn see Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash coming in.

Applejack trotted forward towards Fluttershy and in a southern accent, said "Fluttershy, there you are! We've been lookin' all over for ya! What in tarnation is this strange creature you brought into Ponyville?" Fluttershy just giggled and said "Applejack, you don't have anything to worry about him. He's not going to hurt us by the look of it. His name is Brayden."

Pinkie Pie approached me and said "You must be new here, and for every new pony or species, I always have to host a party for them!" I tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn to me. She had an innocent and friendly smile on her face with excited pupils widened on her eyes. "Um, I think the party should wait a bit."

Pinkie Pie smiled and said "Okie dokie lokie!" and with that, she walks off happily to talk to Fluttershy about me.

Rainbow Dash trotted over to me and had a cool look on her. "So… you must the new creature that's all the deal in Ponyville. I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria." She said, offering a hoofshake. But knowing that I didn't have hooves as the others, I just used my own right hand, wrapped my fingers around her cyan hoof and gave it a gentle shake. "It's nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash." I said.

Rainbow Dash noticed how gentle I was shaking her hoof for those few moments and when we finally let go of the hoofshake, and she let out a giggle and used one of her shoulder knuckles to poke my own left shoulder and she said "Heh, I think I'm already starting to like you already. I think you and I are going to get along well as friends." Applejack approached both me and her, saying "Alright Rainbow, you had yer turn talkin' to Brayden." Rainbow Dash just crossed her hooves and said "Well, alright. Just when things were getting that interesting…"

Applejack then approached me and said "Now, I reckon that you must be that human that Lyra went crazy about in town, and now yer the talk of the town. And your name was Brayden right? I'm Applejack and I work at Sweet Apple Acres near Ponyville." I just look into her light green eyes and could see that she was an honest one. "Well… I'll admit that apples are one of my favorite fruits." I said to her, to which she then took my right hand and began shaking it like crazy.

"Well then I think you're a friendly folk just like everypony else and we all enjoy friendly folk a lot!" Applejack said, finally letting go of my hand from the hoofshake. "Now wherever could Princess Twilight be at this point to see you? She would have so many questions to ask you."

"She's probably at her library with Spike. You know how she is with books," Rainbow Dash said. "But me, I have my own series of Daring Do to read up on."

"Could we go and see her?" I asked, sounding a bit desperate to see my favorite pony. Applejack just let out a bit of a laugh and said "Well sugarcube, you'll have to wait a bit. I want to introduce you to the other members of the Apple family."

Sweetie Belle jumped up and down saying "And he can also meet the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the process!" with a large grin on her face.

I ultimately surrendered to their ideas of introducing me to the rest of the Ponyville citizens and said "Alright, you guys come first… and then I'll meet Princess Twilight, right?" Both Applejack and Sweetie Belle nod in agreement. I get up onto my two feet and start following Applejack and Sweetie Belle to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

I followed the filly and earth pony to Sweet Apple Acres with them by each of my side. Sweetie Belle was explaining everything to me about how she and the rest of her friends keep trying to earn their cutie marks. I just kept on telling her to be more patient and keep waiting until she finds something interesting. But of course, she'd ignore my advice as well as any of her other friends. "There it is Brayden." Applejack said, pointing her hoof towards her home.

Sweet Apple Acres was in my own view when I came walking up the dirt road. I walk under the arch that has the sign of an apple. In my sight, I can also see an old earth pony sleeping on a rocking chair. I recognized her as Granny Smith. "Granny Smith! We've got a visitor!" Applejack calls to her, waking her up.

"Wha- visitor? Oh, hello there," Granny Smith said to me. She then got up off her rocking chair and trotted over to me. "Ya must be new to Ponyville, ya can bet that you'll enjoy the humble town of Ponyville." Two other ponies came into the greeting, and it was Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom. "Hello Granny Smith! Whoa, who is this?" Apple Bloom asked, looking at me.

Sweetie Belle hops beside me and says "This is Brayden. He seems to be a new sort of creature that we've never seen before, he seems really nice though." Big Macintosh just stares at me for a few moments and then says "Eeyup."

"Oh gee, look who's flying down to Sweet Apple Acres. It's Princess Twilight." Applejack said, looking at the sky to see a mulberry coat colored blur coming into sight. I turn to see her coming and I felt like having the need to run and hide because I wanted to meet her later as planned. I turn and look for a place to hide and see the nearby open barrel. I dash straight to the barrel while nopony is looking and open it, diving straight into the empty barrel and closing the lid on top of me.

I look into a small hole so I could see the conversation between Twilight and the rest of the family. I could see Twilight landing on her four hooves and begin chatting away with Applejack and the rest of her family. I take a lean backwards and could feel somepony right behind me. It's Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! Hello Brayden, are you playing the 'hide from everypony and listen in on them' game? I love that game! It's so much fun to-" Pinkie Pie said loudly, causing me to put my hand on her mouth. She continues to talk a lot while her mouth is muffled and I kept trying to signal her to be quiet. "Pinkie Pie, you're going to blow my cover! I'm trying to meet Twilight later as I planned." I whispered loudly, trying not to get my cover blown.

The conversation between Twilight and Applejack went on for two minutes. After the conversation was done, Twilight spread her wings and took herself to the air, disappearing out of sight. After a few seconds, I opened the lid of the barrel and climbed out. Applejack turns to me and approaches me with a laugh, saying "There ya are! Why'd you hide from us? Could've met Twilight right there."

I had to think of an excuse to get away from this, but I then of course remembered that Applejack would look straight through my lie and downright say I was lying, so I decided to be honest with my answer at this last second. "Well… you see Applejack, I'm trying to save my visit to Twilight because they're something about her that I like."

Applejack just gives me a funny and smiling look and Apple Bloom is chuckling and then says "Looks like Brayden might have a crush on Princess Twilight!"

I am trying not to reveal the truth about me having a crush on Twilight, so I start hiding my blush and I say "No, I'm just wanting to meet her."

"Sugarcube, ya don't have to hide anything from us or lie to us. We know by how desperate by the sound of yer voice when ya were back at Rarity's, and ya were probably nervous about meetin' her for the first time, so ya hid in the barrel to hide." Applejack said, still giving me the look on her face.

I lowered my head and said "Well, you figured it all out." And the blush on my face brought many giggles to Applejack and the rest of her family, even Sweetie Belle was giggling. "But please promise that you won't tell anypony."

Applejack placed a hoof on my shoulder and said "Don't ya worry. We promise not to tell anypony until ya confessed yer feelings to Twilight."

I then walked towards the gates of Sweet Apple Acres and looked back at everypony there, saying "I would love to say to talk to all of you, but I have to get going to meet Twilight."

Applejack waved and said "Alright Brayden! Ya take care and we'll see ya later!" I waved back and walked my way out of Sweet Apple Acres and back into Ponyville.

* * *

I could see the tree-house on my way in Ponyville and I could recognize it as Twilight's home. I walk right up to the front door of the library and turn the knob, entering the library. My footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor and I could see Spike sorting out the last book on the A shelf.

He turned to me and then said "Oh, you must be that new creature in Ponyville that everypony is talking about since this afternoon."

"Indeed they have been, and I was hoping if your friend Twilight was here so she can meet me because she might be interested." I said, hoping to persuade Spike into letting me meet her.

Spike hopped down off of the ladder and said "Well, she has been interested in talking to you for a few minutes. Want to call her down?" I nod up and down, with a smile on my face. "TWILIGHT! The new creature's here to see you!"

I just thought to myself "I'm just a human named Brayden, okay Spike?" The sound of trotting came down the stairs from upstairs and I could see the alicorn Twilight. My heart skipped a beat as soon as I saw her and hearts appeared in my eyes. Twilight came down the steps of the wooden stairs and looked at my eyes with own beautiful eyes.

"Why hello there! I've wanted to meet you like all afternoon when Fluttershy brought you in, and when somepony told me you were at Sweet Apple Acres, I flew there to see if you were there but Applejack said you disappeared on her. But I'm so honored to meet you." Twilight said, approaching me and my heart beating faster.

I was so nervous to say anything to her at this point and I let out a shy "H-Hello" from my mouth. She just giggles and says "Good to see you. My name is Twilight Sparkle. But you can just call me Twilight if you want or Princess Twilight. I can also see you've met my number one assistant Spike."

There is a couple of seconds of silence with me and Twilight just looking at each other, I had the nervous look and she was keeping that beautiful smile on her face. After those seconds passed, Twilight just simply says "Okay then."

Twilight trots over to Spike and I could hear her softly say "Well, that was a short conversation between me and him. He looks so nervous to meet me, but I didn't quite get his name."

I walked up towards the two and say "Twilight, my name is Brayden." Her response was being satisfied to hear what my name actually was. She of course, giggles and turns to me taking my hand with her hoof and giving me a hoofshake. Her hoof felt soft like a warm blanket covering me during a winter night.

After both me and her shook hooves or well… me shaking her hoof in introduction, we both do not realize that she continued to have her hoof on my hand and my own hand holding her hoof gently and we're both gazing into each other's eyes. After that warming moment, Spike taps both me and her on our shoulders and says "Um, can he at least get introduced to me as well?"

Twilight's hoof came off of my hand and she says "Of course Spike. Feel free." Spike opens his right clawed hand and I give it a shake with a smile at her dragon friend. Spike was about to say something, but the sound of the library door opening catches me, Twilight and Spike's attention. It was Fluttershy at the door, coming in.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fluttershy said, with a tone of voice to seem like she wanted to tell me something. I just look at her and say "You're not interrupting anything Fluttershy. Is there something you needed?"

Fluttershy just looks at Twilight and says "Twilight, I just realized that Brayden here hasn't had dinner yet and he has to eat." The growling stomach of mine gave away how hungry I was. Twilight then says "Of course Fluttershy, you can take him to the nearby restaurant. I'll just be here studying away at what species he is. He seems to be really nice and he is really gentle too!" I hid my blush when she told me I was gentle to her.

Fluttershy pats me on the head and says "He certainly is a real gentlecolt, isn't he?"

I then say to Twilight "Well, hopefully we can both talk to each other again soon. I probably won't be as nervous." Twilight of course waves goodbye to me and I wave back to her. Me and Fluttershy then leave the library and I close the door behind her.

Seeing the sunset over the west horizon, I take a look at Fluttershy and say "I know that it'll be cold in the night, so do you know where I might be sleeping, Fluttershy? Well, I mean I don't have the bits on me to spend at one of the hotels."

Fluttershy just puts her hoof on my hand and says "Don't you worry Brayden. I've got a guest room at my cottage, of course you can sleep there."

I smile at Fluttershy and then she flies up over my head and covers my eyes. I was wondering why she was up to, but she tells me "Don't peek Brayden, or you'll ruin your own surprise." I nod while my eyes are covered and I continue walking in different directions.

I could feel myself coming up small tiled stairs and when I've finally heard myself on a wooden floor, Fluttershy whispers "Are you ready for your surprise?" I nod and smile, finally uncovering my eyes to see that I was at Sugarcube Corner.

"**SURPRISE!**"

Everypony I met today in Ponyville was there, with balloons that said "Welcome to Ponyville" and had a chocolate cake that even said the same thing. Pinkie Pie jumped over to me and said "Surprise Brayden! You said you wanted your party later and I was like 'okie dokie lokie'! So I waited until sunset and convinced your new friend Fluttershy to come take you here for your party where there's lots of food and dancing as well!" She then proceeded to give me a big hug. "I'm so glad to be friends with you as well!"

Her hugging was making it hard for me to breath, but I manage to let out "Pinkie! Can't… breathe…" Pinkie then lets go of the hug and giggles before taking my hoof and saying "Come on now, it's your special party and everypony's waiting to celebrate with you."

Pinkie Pie guides me to a table with a chair that is shaped just like a throne fit for a prince, or possibly a king. I take my seat on the throne that had a soft cushion on the seat. I then look to my left and my right, it seemed that Fluttershy and Lyra wanted to sit next to me, so I give a smile to both of them.

There was then a flash of light, and Discord appeared with a giant silver platter covered at the top. "Brayden, allow me to give you… your dinner." Discord said, opening up the platter to reveal a really mouth-watering cheese pizza with apple crisp on the side.

I smile and grab my first slice of the pizza and take a bite. It tastes super delicious and just how I love it. By this point, I can already tell that I'll be living a perfect new life in Equestria.

"Come on, don't get all distracted by its beauty. Eat up Brayden, you good boy." Pinkie Pie says, patting my head. I just laugh with Pinkie Pie and get right along to eating my supper.


	3. Into This Life

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter. And yes, you'll be able to know how I even got into Equestria in the first place. The songs in this chapter are Peter Criss' "Easy Thing" and Yngwie Malmsteen's "Heaven Tonight".**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and my vision starts to clear itself from the bright sunlight that came in through the windows. I then slowly rise out of bed and place my feet onto the wooden floor and walk to the window to view the morning sunrise. The sky is an orange color with the sun on the eastern horizon rising slowly.

In the distant, I can also see the town of Ponyville with the sun shining down on it as a few ponies started to come out of their humble homes to enjoy the splendid day. Even I could see the fillies galloping off to enjoy their school day at the Ponyville School. I know I haven't met Cheerilee yet, but that would be on my to-do list.

One thing happened to be on my mind however, and it's been stuck with me as soon as I arrived in Equestria. I kept wondering how I ended up there after the incident with the other bikers? Did someone or somepony bring me here? I did remember where one of the sharp rocks impaled me and take off my pyjama shirt to see that the injury was gone, wiped clean as if I never had it in the first place. A knock on the door was heard to my left and I slipped my pyjama shirt back on quickly and walked over to the door.

I opened the wooden door and see Fluttershy standing there with a smile on her face. "Good morning Brayden! You must have slept well, by the look of your face." She said to me while handing me a tray of my breakfast. On my breakfast tray was a wooden bowl of fruit salad that had various fruits that I liked, on the side was a cup of apple juice. My favorite kind of drink that I liked since I never drank any alcohol or pop my entire life to date.

"Thank you Fluttershy. You know I love these fruits." I said, taking the tray into my hands. I follow Fluttershy downstairs to where the rest of her animals would be. I then walk off the stairs and go to my left to the table that Fluttershy had made for me. I felt like thanking Fluttershy again, so I just gave her a smile. Fluttershy just smiles back and turns to deal with Angel who is just stomping his rabbit foot. I take a bite into my fruit salad, just watching Fluttershy talk to Angel.

Fluttershy soon gives him a carrot for him to munch on, but Angel just kicks it away, having the carrot land on my head. I grab the carrot off of my head and place it on my table with Fluttershy looking at me to see if I was alright. I just take the carrot from my table and toss it to Fluttershy, with my hand signalling a wave that I was alright. Fluttershy smiles at me and turns back to Angel to lecture him about hitting others with thrown objects.

After dealing with Angel, Fluttershy trots over to me and says "Brayden, today I am going to take you to meet somepony that is wonderful. Her name is Princess Celestia and she would want to meet you. I'm not even sure if Princess Luna is awake though."

I put down my fork and have a look of surprise and shock come upon my face. Me meeting the leader of Equestria… the one and only Princess Celestia? Sign me up! I said "Oh my goodness, I'd love to meet her!"

Fluttershy puts her hoof on my hand and says "Now Brayden, we don't want to be in a rush to see her. You still haven't finished your breakfast." I just look at the wooden plate and notice a few still there. I proceed to going back to eat my breakfast with Fluttershy just smiling at me. "Now please do tell me, do you have any hobbies that interest you?" She asks, looking at me.

"Well, my hobbies are playing any kind of guitar whether it's electric, acoustic or bass. But other than that, I also like singing, and reading books." I said, taking another bite into my fruit salad.

"So you like to make and play music, don't you Brayden? Well, there's a place in Ponyville where I think they're auditioning for an act. I believe it's called The Diamond Mare. Why don't you try for a show? Who knows…" She then moves toward me and says "…You could probably impress Twilight with your playing skills." With a suggestive look coming from her face.

I could probably tell that Fluttershy knew about my crush on Princess Twilight. "How… how did you know that I had a crush on Twilight?" I asked, sounding like the truth had been let out of me.

Fluttershy said "Oh, Applejack told me in secret about the fact you like her. But don't worry; I'm not going to tell the truth to Twilight. Your secret is safe with me."

I take a sigh of relief, glad that nopony would tell Twilight. I had a very big fear of rejection for a long time and if she didn't approve, I would be devastated. I take my last bite of the fruit salad and see that the wooden plate is now empty. "Well, it looks like I've finished my breakfast. It was very delicious Fluttershy." I said, giving her a pat on her shoulder.

Fluttershy smiles and starts flying in the air, saying "Now come on Brayden, you've probably got a big day out there by the sound of it." I get up from my chair and take my plate all the way to Fluttershy's kitchen, placing the dish into her sink. I then go to Fluttershy and say "Alright Fluttershy, I've put my dish into the sink and am ready."

"You seem to be a tidy, kind of creature." Fluttershy said, putting her hoof on my head and giving my hair a rub back and forth.

"I try to be as tidy as I can," I said, smiling at her. "But I think I'll get dressed for the occasion of meeting Princess Celestia."

Fluttershy just giggles and says "Oh Brayden, don't you worry. I'm sure that Princess Celestia will appreciate your visit in any way possible. You don't have to dress fancy for it."

"If you say so, Fluttershy. Would you like to come and meet Princess Celestia with me?" I asked, sounding like I was giving an offer that she couldn't refuse.

Fluttershy smiles and says "Sure Brayden, I can come with you." I smile and head over to the door, opening it for her.

"Mares first." I said, keeping my smile. Fluttershy's cheeks go a bit pink and she walks through her door to the outside. I come behind her and close the door behind me.

"You seem just like me, Brayden." Fluttershy said, giving me a gentle rub on the back. I turn to her with a smile, but a thought of my own past has me turn back around and my smile fades into a face of sadness. Fluttershy trots beside me and notices my sad face. "Brayden, what's wrong?"

"Just something from the past that affected me." I said, trying not to look at her. I was afraid of revealing where I actually came from, because it could possibly affect my new friendship with Fluttershy and she wouldn't look at me the same way again, possibly not being able to trust me.

"Would you like to tell me? I'll listen and try to understand what has been bothering you in the past whether it was over a friendship." Fluttershy said, sounding concerned about me.

I sighed softly and said "I'm sorry Fluttershy, but I don't really want to share the memories of my troubled mind at the moment. Maybe sometime later when I'm ready to tell you?"

"Oh, if that's the case, um, I won't ask you ever-" Fluttershy was saying, until I stopped and put my hand onto her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Fluttershy, I do appreciate your kindness to help solve my problems that I've had in the past. But this is something that I cannot reveal to you right now. But I still can tell you about my problem… but only when you know the truth to where I come from." I said, being gentle with her.

Fluttershy just looks at me and takes my hand and says "Alright Brayden, I respect your decision to tell this to me." This was probably the reason why I think Fluttershy is my second favorite pony.

I turn back and both I and she continue to down the path towards the train station. The sun can be seen through the rolling hills rising into the sky to the post-morning time of day.

The train is heard rolling into the Ponyville station when me and Fluttershy arrive there. We step onto the station platform and I steadily walk towards the train attendant. "I'm sorry sir, but since you are different from us…" I gulp deeply, realizing this was trouble for me. "…You and your friend get to go on for free. The princess has been waiting to meet you." The train attendant finishes with a smile on his face.

I thank the attendant and come onto the train with Fluttershy that is bound for Canterlot. The train starts moving and I take my seat down near the window. Fluttershy comes to the seat next to me and sits next to me. I turn to the window and can see the city of Canterlot above in the high mountain.

Once the train got going away from the station, I turn and look at Fluttershy. Both me and her began to stare at each other, it was more of a friendly kind of stare and not the kind of stare to tell that I was in love with her. Back on Earth when I watched the show, when writing fan fiction about it, I would even consider Fluttershy to be my best friend who I could trust dearly and share my problems with.

"So…" Fluttershy said, breaking the silence of our friendly stares. "I have to ask, since you came to Ponyville what do you think?"

"Fluttershy, I think it's wonderful. I've never seen a town this beautiful before."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you would want to tell Mayor Mare. She would appreciate the compliment on the town." Fluttershy said.

The rest of the train ride was sort of the silent look to me looking at Canterlot coming in the distance. I could only just sit back and listen to the train running on the tracks and the ponies in the train car chatting to one another. I was slowly starting to drift off and close my eyes to give them a bit of rest. This is usual since I sometimes wake up still a bit tired.

The sounds of ponies talking and the train running on tracks soon faded and I was in a completely new environment. The ground below me was that of rocky ground and the air smelt like it was snowing. The distant of my dream is foggy and I could barely see what was ahead of me.

I turn my direction to the light that fades slowly into my mind, and I can see the clear as white full moon in my dream. I walk slowly towards the moon up to a cliff, being careful not to fall in my dream, otherwise it would turn into a nightmare. I just look up at the moon, not noticing that it was changing its shape on itself. The shape of that of a mare disappeared from the moon's face in a flash and I could see a distant midnight blue colour coming from the moon.

It was none other than Princess Luna flying to the cliff to see me, and I could specifically remember in the episode "Sleepless in Ponyville", Scootaloo was visited by Princess Luna in her dreams. I now wondered why the princess of the moon would want to visit me in my dreams anyway. She flaps her wings on approach and then her four hooves touch the rocky ground and her wings close. She trots towards me and I still have a face of wonder and curiosity.

Princess Luna just smiles at me and finally says "Does my appearance surprise you Brayden?"

"How- how did you know my name, Princess Luna?" I asked, approaching her. I was about to see if she was real, but when I reached out to feel, a dream barrier came upon my hand and created a ripple effect to prevent me from reaching her.

"Brayden, I have been watching you for a long time. I would visit the various dreams of many races from different worlds to watch them and their actions in their dreams. I came across you while you lived out your final days on Earth. But however, I was able to use my powers to rip you away from your life on Earth when you were unconscious and a few seconds from dying. I was about to place you inside the Canterlot Castle, but Princess Celestia interrupted the dream, causing you to appear near the Everfree Forest. But thankfully Fluttershy has found you." She said, placing her hoof on my hand.

"Well, I know that Fluttershy is going to take me to meet Princess Celestia." I said.

"Well, you'll be able to meet me when you arrive at the Canterlot Castle. My sister wants to talk to you, in fact." Princess Luna says, taking her hoof off of my hand.

I then look at the princess and say "Well, I don't usually do this when I introduce myself to somepony, but can I have your permission to give you a hug?" She nods with a smile and I approach her, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her. Her coat feels real even though it is a dream.

Once I let go of the hug, I looked at the princess and said "But why me, Princess Luna? Why bring me into Equestria when you could bring someone else from Earth in?"

Princess Luna gives me a stroke on my hair and says "Well Brayden, I could tell that you have been through many troubles when you were back on Earth. But I can assure you that while you're here in Equestria, you can live the happy life you always wanted to live. I can tell you'll make the various friendships while you're here."

I look at her and say "Well, there is one girl in Ponyville that I've been trying to…"

"Fall in love with. And it is Princess Twilight," Princess Luna says. "I can read memories, so I know you developed the crush on Twilight when you came upon the first episode of the show which happens to have us in it."

"Wait, you know about that? Aren't you and Celestia going to send me to the moon for that?" I said, sounding a bit worried that they know about the show back on Earth.

Princess Luna just laughs and says "Oh, of course not you silly boy. Why would me and Celestia do such a thing to you? We both can tell that you have a gift."

I look down and away from Luna, saying "Well, it's a gift that seems to be a curse upon me since I was little. Autism."

"Hey…" Princess Luna says to me in a calm tone of voice. "You shouldn't let the gift you are born with affect you. It's the way that you were born. Just as much as any other human in your world has a different disability of all sorts."

I could hear the distant sound of a train roaring in my dream and I turn to Princess Luna, saying "What was that? Am I going to wake up so soon?"

Princess Luna says "I am afraid so Brayden. It is time for you to wake up. But you must not worry, you and me can talk again shortly."

I could hear the distant fade of Fluttershy calling my name in the dream. I just thought of something I wanted to tell to Princess Luna, so I finally turned to her and said "One more thing Princess Luna before I wake up, I just wanted to let you know that one Earth… you are one of my favorite ponies."

Princess Luna puts her hoof to her chest and says "Why thank you Brayden, I am quite flattered that you would think of the princess of the night that way. But no more, we shall greet ourselves for real at the castle." She then spreads open her wings and starts flying backwards towards the moon with a smile. She soon disappears, and the shape appears on the moon once again.

"Brayden… wake up."

I slowly open my eyes to see the train pull up by the Canterlot train station outside of the great city. Fluttershy seems to be gently stroking my left hand with her left hoof. I look at her and she has an assuring smile on her face.

"Brayden, you decided to fall asleep while we rode on the way to Canterlot. And I decided to wake you up once we were near. I could hear you murmur while you were asleep." Fluttershy said, with her soft and quiet voice.

"Well, I was visited by Princess Luna in my dream," I said. "She seems to be a very nice princess to talk to and give me company."

"Well, don't you worry Brayden. I think you're going to meet Princess Luna when you arrive at the castle." Fluttershy said, with me smiling and rolling my eyes since I already knew that I was going to meet her.

We step out of the train car and head to the outside, entering the city of Canterlot. The city seemed to remind me of the city of early England before they found North America. The buildings somewhat even resembled the Victorian era.

A few of the unicorn ponies was giving me dirty looks when I was looking about the city, and as usual they would turn their head upward and be all like "Hmph", continuing their day. A couple of others such as Fancy Pants didn't seem to mind my appearance in Canterlot and waved to me, since he seemed very busy with another mare. However, all hell started to break loose as soon as I saw Prince Blueblood. The worst of all ponies, and the pony I hated the most besides Rarity who I could tolerate.

He was giving me a look of absolute disgust when I was walking by past him. "Pitiful scum like you belong in the Everfree Forest." I could hear him say when I walked past. I just ignored him and continued towards the entrance to the castle with Fluttershy.

I could even see the guards patrolling around the castle walls when we came around the entrance to Canterlot Castle. "Well Brayden, this is where the princesses live." Fluttershy tells me. I give a sigh and walk towards the entrance unaware that I'm going to encounter some guards who might have not be aware that I was visiting the princesses.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The two guards pop out and block my way into the castle by spreading their wings across the door.

Fluttershy goes in front of me and says "Don't worry Brayden, I'll take care of this." She finally turns to the royal guards and says "Um, Princess Celestia wants to speak to this creature who is new to Equestria."

The guards looked at each other in curiosity and then looked at me, and lowered their wings to allow me inside of the castle. I thank the guards and head into the castle with Fluttershy with me opening the huge doors and letting Fluttershy inside first. "Thank you Brayden." Fluttershy says with a kind tone in her voice. I then come behind after her and close the doors behind me.

I could feel the soft carpet below my feet when I turn around from closing the doors. Around me was also the main hall of the castle within. The stained glass windows showed Princess Celestia on the left side window and Princess Luna on the right side window. And the center window was Princess Twilight. I walk up towards the stairs and proceed up the stairs.

"Um, Brayden?" I could hear Fluttershy ask me. So I turn around and look at Fluttershy who is at the bottom of the stairs. "Princess Celestia's throne room is on the right side of the stairs, not the left."

I smile and say "Thank you Fluttershy." And I proceed on my own up the right side of the stairs and into the hallway. The hallway seems tall with the walls reaching up to almost the size of an outside house wall. A few guards start to approach me, and I just keep thinking to myself if these guards are going to question me, or possibly throw me into the dungeon for trespassing, even though the door guards allowed me inside.

"You must come with us to the throne room. The princess is waiting to see you." One of the guards says in his rough voice. I give a sigh of relief to know that I won't get lost in this huge castle after all, and proceed to follow the guards to the throne room just two hallways down.

Once I come to the throne room door, the guards seem to stand guard and watch me. I put my hand on the wooden doors that stand before the throne room and start wondering if it is the right time to meet the princess at this moment.

"Come in, Brayden."

Princess Celestia knew my name which made me surprised, and I push forward on the golden handle, proceeding into the throne room. More stained glass windows can be seen by my own eyes, it happens to be events that must have happened in the show. Turning to the throne I can see none other than Princess Celestia sitting there, ready to see me. I close the door behind me and approach closer towards the throne.

"Ah, you must be the human Brayden, the one that my sister Princess Luna managed to bring into this world." Princess Celestia said to me. I then proceeded to kneel down and bow before the princess to show her my respect to her. She just giggles and says "There's no need for that now."

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, but I'm in the presence of royalty. So I think it is absolutely necessary." I said, giving my best smile possible to have a good impression for the princess to see from me.

She trots past me and says "I trust that Fluttershy came here with you. Why didn't she come up to see me as well?"

"I… I'm not sure, Princess Celestia. It seems like she only wanted you and me to meet face-to-face for the first time." I said.

"Well, let's head back down and say hello to her, shall we then Brayden?" Princess Celestia said. I nodded and walked beside the princess out of the throne room. I turned my head to the right and could see Princess Luna standing there with a smile on her face. She just watches me and Celestia go down to the left on our way back down to the main hall. Princess Celestia seemed to look at me as if she approved of my visit and welcome to Equestria.

While I walk beside her, I could see the main hall close by a turn to the right. Me and the princess step into the main hall and head down the stairs and see Fluttershy standing there. She has her innocent smile when she sees me and I stand next to join her.

"Fluttershy, why didn't you come up with me to see Princess Celestia?" I asked, concerned if she still was shy.

"Oh, I didn't want to intrude you first meeting Princess Celestia." Fluttershy said.

Princess Celestia approached the both of us and said "Fluttershy, I understand that you only wanted to surprise me with just him coming in. But you could have come with him to see him."

Fluttershy just smiles at Princess Celestia and nods. I then turn to Princess Celestia, realizing something I've wanted to do back on Earth when I was watching the show. Just like with Princess Luna, I'd give Princess Celestia a hug.

"Princess?" I ask, causing her to turn back to me. "Can I have permission to hug you?"

"There's no need for permission from me. You can hug me." She said. I wrap my arms around her and share a gentle, friendly hug with her. After a few moments, we let go of the hug and smile at each other. I had that feeling that I might have had the princesses approve of my belonging to Equestria and have accepted their friendship.

Princess Celestia placed her hoof on my shoulder and said "Well Brayden, I have to get back to my duties. But I promise to you that we'll talk more together later." I nodded and smiled at her. She finally turns and walks back up the stairs with a smile on her face.

Fluttershy soon turns to me and says "Well, I think I was planning to get you to audition at The Diamond Mare back in Ponyville, wasn't I?"

"Yes Fluttershy. But first, I have to get a guitar." I said, a bit worried about performing without an instrument.

Fluttershy takes my hoof and starts gently taking me somewhere. "I know the perfect place for you to find a guitar." She said, with me coming with her.

It was a street nearby that had a guitar shop with unicorns coming in and out of it, sometimes with pegasi and earth ponies. Most of the pegasi would come out with electric guitars and sometimes acoustics. I open the door to the shop and let Fluttershy in first. I then come after her, and close the door behind me in the shop.

I go through the guitar aisle where electric guitars were being stocked. I scan through the guitars, noticing their similarity to the guitar shapes they have back on Earth. But I was looking for a specific guitar that I happened to like thanks to one of my favorite bands back on Earth. It was the lead guitarist of a band that would wear makeup at every show, most notably known as KISS. But besides KISS, I also loved to listen to Kamelot, Nightwish, Cradle of Filth, Alice Cooper, Dream Theater and various other bands I loved.

That guitar gets my attention and I walk over the guitar and pick it up to look at it. It's a resembling of a Gibson Les Paul with the cherry sunburst design on it. It was the guitar of my dreams to have back on Earth, and it was a cheap price as well.

"I can see that you have a keen eye." I turn and see the store manager looking at me. His cutie mark is that of a guitar and cash next to it. "That guitar was given by a legendary guitarist here in Equestria before he… well, passed."

"I remember this guitar being legendary back in my world before I came here." I said to myself quietly so the store manager wouldn't think I was crazy.

"I'll tell you what. Since you seem experienced with the brand of guitar. I can give it you for free. No need to pay me, I insist." The store manager said. I just smile at him and say "Why… thank you."

"No problem my friend, it even comes with this free acoustic guitar. I'm guessing you're playing for a crowd?" He asks, handing me the bonus acoustic guitar.

"Why yes, I'm auditioning down in Ponyville." I said.

"Well I wish you luck." He says before turning to deal with another customer. I walk out with the two guitars and Fluttershy seems to be outside. I figured that because it was crowded, she wanted to head back outside.

Fluttershy approaches me and says "So did you get the guitar you needed?" I nodded and showed her my electric and acoustic guitars.

"Well, I suppose we should go for the audition in Ponyville then?" She asked.

I nodded and said "Yes, let's head to my audition." Me and Fluttershy began walking together to the train station to leave Canterlot.

* * *

It was half an hour later when we arrived back in Ponyville. I was still carrying my two guitars with me when and Fluttershy went together near the centre of Ponyville where the Diamond Mare could be seen, the place where they were auditioning. Music could be heard playing from inside when me and Fluttershy approached.

Entering inside the Diamond Mare, there was a small line-up that I could to go to. I lined up while listening to the stallion auditions playing for the managers, some of them went in alright, but a few didn't make it.

"Psst!" I turn to one of the managers who seemed to catch my attention. He approaches me and says "Yes, you that looks different. Do you play both acoustic and electric by the look of it?"

"Why yes I do. I also play a little bass guitar as well, but mostly I play with electric and acoustic." I said, putting a bright smile on the manager's face.

He said "Well perfect! I think you might be the one! Do you have two songs that you could perform? Both acoustic and electric, of course."

I began to think for a moment, there were a few songs back on Earth that I could play just fine. I finally turned to him and said "Yes, I do."

The manager literally grabbed me and dragged me over to the stage where the managers sat there, watching me. "Start with an acoustic song." The manager said, with the others nodding in response.

I put the electric guitar down near the amp and put the strap of the acoustic guitar around me. I then take one of the guitar picks and give it a test strum. I finally look to the managers and say "This one is called Easy Thing." I began playing the chords and once the timing was right, I began to sing.

_Love, love is so hard _

_Love is so hard to find _

_When love, such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah _

_Words, words are so hard _

_Words are so hard to find _

_When love, such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah _

_When you find your love _

_Will you know it's real _

_When you lose it all _

_Will you really feel love _

_Love, love is so hard _

_Love is so hard to find _

_'Cause love's such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing _

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah _

_When you find your love _

_Will you know it's real _

_When you lose it all _

_Will you really feel love _

_Love, love is so hard _

_Love is so hard to find _

_'Cause love's such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah_

_Love, such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah_

_Love, such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing to lose, yeah_

_Love, such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing_

_Such an easy thing to lose_

I finished the song with a D chord and the managers let out a huge amount of applause. I took a bow and said "Thank you."

"Oh don't go yet, we want an encore with the electric." The manager said. I nodded and put my acoustic down and picked up my electric and faced the managers again. This time, I could see that Fluttershy was in the back of the room watching me.

I look at the managers once again and say "All right, you wanted an encore… you've got an encore. This next and final song is known as Heaven Tonight." I then began to sing.

_This feels like Paradise_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

I then began to shred on my electric guitar. The managers were smiling and clapping their hooves together in rhythm of the song.

_Lost in a dream in the arms of the night_

_Two lonely prisoners of our own device_

_Don't let me go hold on together_

_You wanna know if love can be real_

_Now I wanna take everything I can steal_

_Love on the line, it's now or never_

_Why can't the night last forever?_

_This could be Paradise_

_Holding you here by my side_

_If we just close our eyes_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_Run through the night down streets of desire_

_Burning my soul, my heart's on fire_

_Give up the fight, it's sweet surrender_

_With trembling hands we reach for it all_

_Two desperate hearts waiting to fall_

_I need you now, now more than ever_

_Why can't the night last forever?_

_This could be Paradise_

_Holding you here by my side_

_If we just close our eyes_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

I then launched into a guitar solo that left Fluttershy's mouth wide open in wonder. Even the managers were dancing now on the floor below me. After the guitar solo, I went right back to the mic to continue singing.

_This could be Paradise_

_Holding you here by my side_

_If we just close our eyes_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_This feels like Paradise_

_I see the world in your eyes_

_If we just hold on tight_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_This feels like Paradise_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_This feels like Paradise_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_This feels like Paradise_

_We'll be in Heaven tonight_

_This feels like Paradise_

_Heaven tonight, you by my side_

The managers clapped and cheered with smiles on their faces and the lead manager said "Congratulations, you are part of the act. Now tell me, what might your name be?"

"My name is Brayden." I said, smiling and standing proud.

"A brave name alright! The gig will be in the next two weeks, so practice the songs you want to play hard and well and you'll succeed. You could even dedicate a song for that special girl out there!" The lead manager said, nudging my shoulder.

I blush slightly with the other managers laughing and going 'aww'. I finally say "Well, I'll definitely make sure to pick my songs and practice!" I finally pick up my acoustic and electric guitars and walk out, waving to the managers with a smile. A few of them were still dancing away as with the songs I sang were still playing.

I could feel a little bump from behind me, and I turn around and look down and could see a gamboge pegasus filly below me on her scooter. Scootaloo. "Sorry mister, but I was- Wait, don't I know you?" Scootaloo says, noticing me. Finally after studying me, she gasps happily and says "You must be Brayden, my friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have been talking about for the whole evening! I'm Scootaloo."

"Yes, it's me. I must be the talk of Equestria by now." I said, now probably aware that everypony knows me by now. "And it's nice to meet you Scootaloo."

Scootaloo said "Well, I already know that you've met the rest of my two friends already. We're trying to look for-"

"Your cutie marks." I said.

"Yes, our cutie marks. How did you know?" She asked, wondering how I figured it out.

"Well, you are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right? So it makes a bit of sense that you would go searching for cutie marks with that name." I said.

"Oh." Scootaloo just says and then a smile appears on her face and she turns to me and says "I should totally get my cutie mark in adventuring!"

"Adventuring can be very dangerous though Scootaloo, maybe just wait until you find that talent in your life." I said, bending down on my knees. "Everypony finds their talent when they wait."

Scootaloo comes up to me and says "But Brayden, waiting would just make us more impatient for our cutie mark."

"There you are!" Me and Scootaloo turned to the sound of the voice to see Rainbow Dash flapping her wings and closing it and approaching the both of us. "What are the both of you up to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, somepony was trying to get their cutie mark in adventuring, Dash." I said, sounding convincing.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, galloping up to Rainbow Dash and giving her a hug. I watched the two give themselves a hug and then after the hug, they turned to me and Scootaloo said "Brayden is also a new friend of mine."

"Speaking of Brayden… did you know that he might have a crush on Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said, with a teasing tone in her voice to get me blushing. My cheeks turn a bit pink as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo start giggling when they see my pink cheeks. "Don't worry Brayden, we're of course going to keep it a secret and not tell Twilight. It would ruin the fun."

I took a sigh of relief and Rainbow Dash flew over to me and put her hoof around my neck, saying "You should have seen your face when I said that!"

I then looked at Rainbow Dash and said "Well, most others just lie to me about keeping their promise and it breaks my heart when they tell it anyway."

Rainbow Dash then said "Brayden, I would never do that. Whoever does that is not a true friend. And I am a true friend right?"

I nodded to her and said "You are one of my true friends. You are loyal to everypony and anypony new, even if they're different like me."

"Why thank you Brayden." Rainbow Dash says, smiling. "Well, I have to get going, Applejack's waiting for me at the farm."

"Of course Rainbow Dash. Maybe we can chat sometime later?" I ask. Rainbow Dash nods as in promising a chat with me and her, and then flies off.

Scootaloo then comes up to me and says "I have to get to Sugarcube Corner. Want to come with me?" I nod and walk beside her as she slowly moves on her scooter.

Me and Scootaloo start going through Ponyville, looking for the Sugarcube Corner. I could see various ponies outside chatting with their friends. When I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I turn back and I have bumped into somepony. I turn back to the front and I could see that I have bumped into my crush Twilight.

"Sorry about that, Brayden!" Twilight said, sound apologetic. I then put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Twilight, it was me who bumped into you. I have to apologize to you." I said, sounding gentle and more apologetic. Twilight and me started exchanging gazes for a few moments and Twilight's right front hoof was across her left front hoof.

I was nervous to say something to my crush and she moved closer to me and said "So, I reckon that you must be busy with Scootaloo by the look of it?"

I was able to snap out of my romantic gaze and said "Oh. Um, yeah. She asked me to come with her to Sugarcube Corner."

"I'm glad to see that you can also get along with the fillies and foals around Ponyville." Twilight said, putting her hoof on my shoulder, nearly causing my cheeks to go rosy pink. "They'll also enjoy your company."

After a few moments, a thought came into my head that I tried to not unleash and I said "Twilight…"

"Yes Brayden?" She asked, still having her warm hoof on my shoulder.

"I'm- I'm having a gig at the Diamond Mare in two weeks. W-Would you like to go and see me perform on stage?" I asked, feeling nervous.

Twilight began thinking for a moment and after some thought, she said "Sure Brayden, I'd love to come see you play on stage."

I then said "Thank you. Um, permission to hug?" Twilight looked at me when I asked for permission and then opened a hoof out and I approached her, wrapping my arms around her and her hoof went around me, resulting in both of us sharing a gentle hug.

After a minute, me and Twilight let go of the hug and I'm holding her hoof and she has her hoof in my hand, as if she is holding my hand. Both of us are gazing into each other's eyes, and note that I have brown eyes so Twilight was gazing into them as well. I soon let go and both me and Twilight start to softly laugh.

"You should come visit me at the library sometime. I'm sure that we could read books together and I'll even treat you with lunch." Twilight said, sounding sweet as she normally is.

"I'd love that!" I said, putting a smile on Twilight's face.

"Brayden! Hurry up, cause I'm meeting my two friends at the Sugarcube Corner!" Scootaloo said, with an annoyed groan at the beginning.

I turn to Scootaloo and say "I'm coming!" I then turn to Twilight and ask "When do you want me at your library?"

Twilight said "I think you should come visit a week before your gig at the Diamond Mare. And don't you worry, I'll be there to see you perform."

"Thanks Twilight!" I said, before running back to Scootaloo.

I sighed happily when I was away, causing Scootaloo to look at me funny. "Why are you so happy Brayden? Did she… ask you on a date?" She asked.

"No, it's not a date and she still isn't aware yet, but she wants me to hang out at her place." I said, absolutely happy.

Me and Scootaloo continued walking down the road of Ponyville to Sugarcube Corner, and past a couple of Earth ponies who were busy chatting away. I finally figured out how I got into Equestria, and I didn't have to worry anymore. All I knew is that the next two weeks would probably be the best weeks I've ever lived, but I would just have to wait and see what the results were.

* * *

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Peter Criss or Yngwie Malmsteen!_


	4. Through My Eyes

**A/N: Alright, from here I'm going to respond to reviews via the Author's Notes. This is my response to the recent two reviewers.**

**godzillafan1: Thank you, I try to update once in a while. But school and family does get into the way of writing. And yes, it's the typical mistake. Every writer does that in their first two stories. But I do not think Twilight has a crush on him, cause she doesn't know that Brayden has a crush on her. Brayden interacting with the Cake twins? Your wish is granted. I decided to have the ponies appear nice to Brayden since in most 'HIE' fan-fics, they start off scared or mean towards the human character. This is how I picture the ponies if I was to actually go to Equestria if it did exist. Anyways, thank you. :)**

**jaime: More? Here you go.**

* * *

I walk up the streets of a cloudy afternoon Ponyville just enjoying my view. It wasn't going to rain today which was a relief because I did not want to get wet in the rain. I was going to visit Pinkie Pie at the Sugarcube Corner today, and I seemed to be arriving a few minutes early than I had expected. She was expecting me to come and see her in the approximate time of 11:35am. But I had come onto the street at 11:29am.

"This will be quite the surprise for Pinkie." I thought to myself when I approached the Sugarcube Corner by a few steps away. My two feet came up the two wooden steps into the Sugarcube Corner and I opened my way into the candy shop.

The shop didn't seem too busy at all, to my surprise it ended up looking deserted. So I walk forward a few steps and start taking a look around. "I must have arrived a bit too early." I thought when looking about for Pinkie Pie, because I can find her here usually. "Hello?" I call out for somepony in the building, but nopony seems to answer me. I shrug and am about to turn and leave until I am surprise hugged from when I turned around.

It was none other than Pinkie Pie herself who had pounced playfully on me. "Brayden! You're here quite early! Nevertheless, I am glad to see that you have arrived." Pinkie said, giving me a tight hug with both of her hooves. She was as usual hugging me a bit too tight though.

"Can't breathe- Pinkie!" I manage to get out which ends the surprising and tight hug. Pinkie finally just giggles and bounces up and down, probably going to go through a LONG list of fun stuff I'm going to do with her today.

"I think I'll introduce you to the two most awesome ponies that I live with. And they have children!" Pinkie said which causes me to remember that specific episode I watched while I was back on Earth. It was the episode Baby Cakes where Pinkie had to babysit the Cake's twins. Twilight wanted to help Pinkie, but Pinkie declined her help. It all eventually led to Pinkie breaking down and the twins had to cheer her up. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, our guest is here!" She calls out into the kitchen.

I can see two earth ponies walk out of the kitchen and to the front counter, looking at me. I could even remember what they looked like. "Well, how do you do sir? I am Mr. Cake and this here is my wife Mrs. Cake." Mr. Cake said to me, reaching out his hoof for a hoofshake. I take my gentle hand and put it onto his hoof and shake it with the same strength he had.

"You wouldn't mind trying a free sample of one of our delicious cupcakes, would you?" Mrs. Cake says, taking out a plate of the free cupcake samples from under the front counter. I nod with a smile and grab the cupcake with the dark purple frosting on the top. I unwrap the paper at the bottom of the cupcake and take a bite of the frosting first.

My eyes go wide open; it's the most delicious kind of frosting that I've probably ever tasted in my lifetime. Pinkie is just looking at me with an innocent child-like smile on her face, with Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at me with a look to finish my free sample. I go right ahead and throw the cupcake into the air and it enters my mouth in whole. Pinkie starts giggling and says "That's so me whenever I do that with my own muffins."

"Did somepony say muffins?" A voice said from the front door of the shop. Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pinkie and I turn around to see a light gray pegasus standing at the door with the signature derped eyes who I knew as 'Derpy Hooves'. After a few awkward seconds, Derpy looks at both of us with a look of confusion and then just turns around, flying off.

I had finished chewing down my cupcake pretty fast. Pinkie then patted me on the shoulder and said "Wasn't that delicious Brayden? Oh, and don't eat it too fast. You'll get a nasty tummy ache if you do." She was right in that case, because when it did come to muffins or cupcakes, I had a tendency to swallow them down pretty fast. But my stomach hurt every time it happened, it happened two times as I can remember, with a banana muffin and two slices of pizza.

"This is a really nice shop that you've got here." I complimented to both Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Why thank you dear, you may be new here to Ponyville, but I can see that you are welcoming and will accept anypony by how they are," Mrs. Cake said. "In fact, I don't think I have ever seen your kind here in Equestria."

"Well, it's hard to explain what type of species I am." I said, nervously scratching my head. I was worried that they'll find out where I actually came from and will want to ask me more questions.

Pinkie gasped in the kind that could tell that she was missing something. She finally says "I almost forgot! Brayden still has to say hello to Pound and Pumpkin."

"Well, why didn't you say so Pinkie? You can have Brayden here meet our son and daughter." Mr. Cake said with tone of realizing that had forgotten for a quick moment. When Pinkie Pie bounced up and down on the stairs going upward, Mr. Cake turned back up to me and said "Our son Pound Cake is a pegasus, and our daughter Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn."

At the same time, I get a memory when I was watching the show back on Earth where I used to live. I was watching a video on YouTube that was called "YouTube Poop". They were taking clips from the beginning of 'Baby Cakes' and mixing the dialogue with that of Spaceballs. It was which Mr. Cake got into the entire detail of 'father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate' bit which made me laugh a bit when on Earth. But here, I'm trying my hardest not to laugh my butt off, but am cracking a smile while hearing Mr. Cake go on about his children.

I could soon hear the sound of Pinkie's hooves coming down the stairs and I turned towards it to see Pinkie coming down with both of the Cake children on her back, enjoying the ride on her. "Here they are Brayden. Say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's children." Pinkie Pie said to me, making a squee when she smiled.

Pinkie lowered herself to let Pound and Pumpkin come off to crawl over towards me. Both of them raise their head when crawled over to me and saw how tall I was. I bent down lower so the Cake twins could be able to see my face a little better. "Hello Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake." I said to the twins in a gentle tone in my voice. The twins looked at me curiously which could probably assume to me that I wasn't a pony. "My name is Brayden."

The twins kept looking at me curiously, and finally I began thinking about my time back on Earth when it came to babies there. When I met a baby, I would bring my finger into its small hand to see if it would hold it. I would consider it friendship through my eyes, so I decided to do it in hope that the Cake twins would show the sign of friendship as well.

I brought my hand towards the twins and hold it in the position of waiting for a hoofshake from a pony. The Cake twins looked at my hand and then they finally placed their small hooves onto my hand. The two had smiles on their faces that grew from their curiosity to the look of welcoming. "Awww!" Pinkie Pie says watching me and the twins interacting.

After a couple of seconds of the twins holding onto my hand with their small hooves, they finally let go and kept smiling. I then feel a tap behind me that causes me to turn around to see Mrs. Cake hand me two bottles of milk. "Brayden, could you help feed Pound and Pumpkin while you're here?" Mrs. Cake asks.

"Sure." I said, taking the bottles of milk. I then handed them to Pound and Pumpkin Cake and they seemed delighted. I then turned to Mr. Cake and said "Your children seem wonderful."

"Why thank you Brayden. I don't think Pinkie forgot to tell you this, but she is their babysitter as well." He said to me.

"I was going to say that you know." Pinkie said, with a smile.

"Right. Sorry about that Pinkie." Mr. Cake said, scratching his head.

Pinkie Pie giggled and said "It's alright Mr. Cake. It happens a lot."

Once the Cake twins had finished their food, they put down both of their bottles and began to make funny faces. I then remembered that in the episode, they had to be burped and Pinkie didn't know about it. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'll take care of it." Pinkie said, trotting over to the twins. She picked both of them up and began to gently pat them on the back until they did burp.

I then turned back to the Cakes and said "So, does anypony come in often?"

Mr. Cake said "Of course Brayden, our business is doing fantastic as always. There's never a day when nopony seems to come."

"Pinkie Pie always brings the fun into the Sugarcube Corner and throughout the town as well." Mrs. Cake said.

Pinkie trotted back over and handed Pound and Pumpkin Cake to Mrs. Cake, saying "Well, me and my friend Brayden here have to go have lunch."

"Pinkie dear, why don't you and Brayden have lunch here?" Mrs. Cake suggested with the tone of question.

"Oh, that's okay Mrs. Cake. He's already had dinner here when he first arrived in Ponyville. We'll be having lunch at the nearby restaurant." Pinkie said to her.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie. If anytime he wants to eat here, he can visit anytime." Mrs. Cake said, smiling. I wave to the Cakes when I walk beside Pinkie when we're going out the front door. Both me and Pinkie were off to the restaurant.

* * *

When we arrived at the restaurant, Pinkie decided that we should both have our seats outdoors. The restaurant was huge in Ponyville, and there were a load of the town ponies inside of there, so it was a good idea for me and Pinkie to take our seats outdoors. We both came up to the waiter, and he looked at the both of us.

"May I help you two?" The waiter asked in a calm tone of voice.

"Table for two please. Outdoors." Pinkie Pie said, smiling.

"Sure. Please follow me." The waiter said, turning to the outdoor area. Me and my friend followed the waiter to our table. Our table looked quite grand out in the day, and we both took our seats on the strong wooden chairs.

Ponies began to look at me and Pinkie with suggestive looks on their faces. I began to look at them back. That's when I had realized that they were trying to tease me that I had a crush on Pinkie Pie. She wasn't even my type.

"What are all of you looking at?" Pinkie Pie said to the ponies at the nearby tables. The ponies just began to snicker to themselves that Pinkie realizes what is going on. "Hey! Me and him are just friends! Why would all of you assume that I like him?!"

The ponies were taken back by this and they just turned back going back to their normal conversation with Pinkie just huffing a bit. "Seriously, why do ponies assume that I like you in 'that' way?" Pinkie turned to me and said.

"Pinkie, they're just teasing us. It's not unusual to be friends with a girl and hang out with them." I said, in my best way to calm her down.

Pinkie Pie just sighed and said "A similar event happened to me just like this. I had a special stallion in my heart and both of us were going steady. He enjoyed my parties and I still remember when he asked me to be his special mare."

"But what happened?" I asked, hoping that I'm not hurting Pinkie emotionally.

"Me and him were at a restaurant in Canterlot. While we sat together at an outdoor table together, most of the unicorns there just began to look at us and were laughing. We never noticed it though, that is… until it happened," Pinkie Pie said, trying not to release tears from her eyes. But from what I could hear in the tone of her voice, she sounded sad. "My stallion turned around and revealed his true image to the unicorns, shouting at them to leave me and him alone and to let us have our dinner in peace. But silly me thought that it was a joke they were telling. He then turned and yelled at me for laughing along with them. I tried to explain to him, but he just cut me off and said that it was all over."

I gasped and in a worried tone, I said "Pinkie, I'm so sorry."

Pinkie sniffed and said "The next day after he ran off from the restaurant, I came back to his home to see if he wasn't too mad. But I was a distance away, fearing he was still mad at me. So when I saw him come out of his home with a smile, I figured he must have forgiven me quicker than I thought. And then… a mare came out and both of them shared a kiss. It broke my heart." Tears began to come down her eyes slowly as she explained.

I got out of my chair and gently pulled Pinkie into a soft, comforting hug. Pinkie's eyes were closed, but still tears came out from her eyes. I carefully place my hand on her gentle poofy mane and give it a stroke. Both of Pinkie's hooves were around my back and I could hear her quiet sobs.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, Pinkie." I said to her in a gentle, calm voice. Me and her had held the hug for some time, and I turned around to see the waiter standing there with the menus and a tissue box. I let go of the hug and take the tissue box, handing it to Pinkie Pie.

The waiter placed the two menus onto the table and said "Can I start the both of you off with drinks?"

"I would like apple juice please." I said, looking at the calm waiter. The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his notepad with his mouth.

Pinkie looked at the waiter, drying her tears with a tissue and said "I'll just have some fruit punch." The waiter nodded and wrote it down before going back inside the restaurant to get the drinks.

Pinkie looked a bit down when I turned back to her, as she still was troubled from the memory. I gently put my hoof on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Pinkie, it's all in the past. There's nothing you could do to win him back, you just made a mistake. Everypony makes mistakes, and the best way to do now is to move onto somepony better you'll fit with. As a friend, I'm worried about you when you are this sad. If you are ever like this, you just come and see me and I'll talk to you and understand." I said, sounding gentle to her. Sure, she's not my number one favorite pony, but she is my third favorite pony.

Pinkie slowly cracked a smile and said "Thanks Brayden. You seem surprisingly nice since you are different. Are most of your race this friendly?"

I thought back on Earth and could remember every crisis that was happening there. World Wars, weapons, death, fascism, the list goes on. My world did not need to be mentioned at this point, she'd consider every other human from that world 'meanies'. "Not exactly." I just said to try not to mention the others.

Our drinks soon arrived and the waiter looked at us and said "Alright, may I help with getting your entrees?"

I sat back on my chair and said "Me? Well, I'd like to have a salad." I didn't have a choice, I couldn't eat any meat here in Equestria and if I did, most ponies would possibly be freaked out and think I was going to eat them.

"And I shall have the tomato soup with the garlic bread sticks that come with it." Pinkie Pie said, who was now cheerful once again. The waiter wrote down our orders and went back into the restaurant to make the food.

Our food was delicious and the taste of it was left in my mouth, leaving me satisfied with my lunch. "That was delicious!" Pinkie Pie said, letting out a short burp. I could see that she ended up drinking the whole tomato soup and I figured that because there were no crumbs of garlic bread sticks on the plate that held the bowl, she must have took one and swallowed it whole. And then did the same to the others.

I reached into my pockets and realized that I didn't have any bits on me, since I wasn't living on Earth anymore. "It's alright Brayden, I'll pay for the meal." Pinkie said, taking out the seven bits to pay for the meal in total. She also left a small bag of bits as a tip for the waiter.

I got up and began to walk with Pinkie back to the Sugarcube Corner. I was just looking at my friend Pinkie, and when I turn around. I bump into somepony which surprises both me and this pony. "Careful there, partner!" The voice said who I could realize was Applejack's.

"Good afternoon Applejack." I said, nodding in greeting.

Applejack looks at me and says "How do you do, Brayden? Are you starting to love the town?"

"Oh yes! It's a beautiful town and everypony here is really nice to me. I think they're settling down with me as one of them." I said with a smile on my face.

Applejack chuckled and said "Now that's some spirit right there! Say… now that you're a resident here. You could try searching for a job around here, there is a lot of them that you can find."

"Well, yes. I do need to get the bits in order to have food," I said. "I have the possibly of maybe helping your family on the farm, or working at the Sugarcube Corner."

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down, saying "Alright! Then you and I could work on making cupcakes, muffins and cakes together. We've got the best sweets."

Applejack smiled and said "I appreciate the offer to help me and my family, and it's completely your choice if you want to help out. I think Zecora also needs a helping hoof as well."

I chuckled and said "Zecora? She sounds interesting. Do you know where I can find her?"

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down saying "She's in the Everfree Forest. But watch out for poison joke along the way."

I said "Well, I'll see if I can help Zecora. She doesn't seem that bad." I knew Zecora from the show a lot when I saw the episode 'Magic Duel' when she helped Twilight defeat Trixie in a rematch. But mostly I remember her from the episode 'Bridal Gossip'.

* * *

I walked straight into the Everfree Forest and took the safe path all the way to Zecora's hut. It looked just like the show had described it. I put my hand into a fist and knocked on the door. The zebra who I recognized as Zecora.

She looked at me for a few moments and said "Ah, welcome. You must be the human that I have heard. You almost remind me of the rare kinds of bird."

I scratch my head and I say "Well, yes. But Applejack told me that I could probably find a job here to help you out."

"I think I have the job just for you. I have been trying to search for somepony to help me since my plants grew." Zecora said. I'm trying not to laugh as I know that everything she says has a rhyme.

I look to the plants and I said "I'm guessing that you want me to help pick out the plants for your alchemy?"

Zecora nodded and continued "Yes, for all these plants can put me under stress. It's hard to pull out those plants, since they are food for the ants."

I nod in understanding and say "Well, the ants in the forest do have to eat something."

"Well these ants are much different from the rest, they breathe fire which make them a bunch of pests." Zecora explained, seeming a bit worried about her plants getting eaten by the fire ants. They did remind me of the giant ants when I played Fallout back on Earth.

"Well, I think I am up for this job Zecora." I shake her zebra hoof. "Just how big are these ants?"

Zecora said "The ants are as big as a dog, but no different from the size of a normal tree log."

I turned and saw one of the fire ants coming towards the both of us, but I kick it's face away and it retreats. I looked back at Zecora and said "When should I start?"

Zecora looked a bit worried by the look of it and her iris in her eyes shrinking. "Well I do hope it is soon, because these fire ants would have taken my plants away before the next full moon." She said.

"Well don't worry Zecora, I can help you out." I said.

Zecora said "You need to convince them not to steal by their Fire Ant lord, if you manage to succeed I shall give you my reward."

I turn to a Fire Ant trying to bite at my leg and then turned back saying "Don't you worry Zecora! I'll be here to help as soon as I'm free! And I'll be aware of the timing."

I then ran off out of the Everfree Forest, writing down the list of things I had to do in the next two weeks. Visiting Twilight at the library was the first thing he'll do, helping Zecora would be the second and the gig would definitely be the third and final on the list of things he'll do in those two weeks.


	5. Faint

**A/N: Alright, this chapter is based off something that has happened to me in real life back in December that I still remember, and I apologize for how long this chapter took to write. Now the responses to the review. Even though there's only one.**

**godzillafan1: Well, I don't think it would be a great job to deal with fire breathing ants either. Though it's fun to fight them in Fallout games. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm hoping others will enjoy it as well.**

* * *

I open my eyes to the sunlight that comes through the window. Today was going to be a great day through my own eyes. It was the day that I was going to visit Twilight at her library, and I could hardly wait since I'd be able to visit my crush. But however, rushing to get her to fall in love was not an option. If I rushed straight to the point, this would probably cause her to get me stuck in the friend zone with her.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and I turned to the door, by the sound of how soft the knocking was. "Come in." I said, recognizing that the soft knocking was Fluttershy. The door opens and she comes in, trotting.

"Good morning Brayden." Fluttershy says to me, trotting up to my bed. I watch her move her hoof to the bed sheets and move them downward, letting me out from the guest bed. I get up off of my bed and turn around to start making my bed, until Fluttershy places her hoof onto my hand. "Um, Brayden. I'll make your bed for you… If it's okay with you. I mean, if you don't want me to, I'll just-"

"Fluttershy, you could help me do the other side." I offered, putting a soft smile on her face. She comes over to the other side of my bed and helps me pull the bed sheets upward and begin fixing them. She is quite mildly surprised to see how I end up turning in bed during my peaceful sleep. Once the sheets were in place, I gently shaped the pillows and placed them onto the bed.

"You did really well. How do you know how to make your own bed?" Fluttershy asked, trotting over back to my side.

"Well, I guess it comes from experience of seeing other ponies do it." I said, scratching my head innocently.

Fluttershy looked at me and said "I see. Well, I do have to go and get some groceries from the nearby marketplace in Ponyville. And I know that you'll be going to see Twilight this afternoon after I come home from doing that errand."

"Wait, Fluttershy." I said, placing my hand on her soft yellow shoulder. "Don't you worry about it, I'll get you the groceries."

"But, what about your visit with Twilight this afternoon?" She asks.

"Don't worry. Once I get the groceries, I'll give them to you and then go straight on my way to Twilight's. She and Spike will be happy to see me." I said.

Fluttershy smiles and trots outside the guest bedroom towards the end table where I can see her take a note and hand it to me. On the note is the list of her groceries ranging from two large cartons of milk, two branches of celery, three tomatoes, two loaves of bread, a barrel of fruit, a few apples from Sweet Apple Acres, a bag of bird feed and a medium bag of salad leaves. "Here's the list of things I want you to get for me… if you please." She says, with the signature sound of 'squee' heard.

I smile and nod, and then realize that I do not have any bits to pay for the groceries at each stand in the marketplace. Fluttershy becomes kind enough to go into her end table and hand me a bag full of the bits necessary to buy me the required stuff on the list. I take the bag of bits and put it into my pocket. I then turn around and begin thinking.

Fluttershy approaches me and asks "Brayden, you have something on your mind?"

I turn and look at her, saying "Well, as a matter of fact… yes. I'm not sure if Twilight will accept that I'm the one for her. She might look at me… differently."

Fluttershy thought for a moment, flapped her soft wings and gave me a pat on the back. "Don't think that Brayden. Princess Twilight is the greatest friend to anypony here in Equestria, so I'm sure that she might give you a chance."

I turn to Fluttershy, and put on a light smile to show that I accepted her assurance. I then look at her and said "Permission to hug?"

"Oh Brayden, you don't have to ask me permission. It's not like I'm going to reject the hug, well… unless I was mad which I probably never will be." Fluttershy said, flapping closer towards me and wrapping a hoof around me and my hand was wrapped around her in a gentle, friendly hug. After a few seconds of the hug, both me and Fluttershy released each other from the hug and smiled at each other.

"Well, I should get going. The marketplace will open soon, so I have to be there in a hurry." I said, realizing the time I spent thinking rather than just doing the errand. "You never know how many ponies will come to shop."

In quite no time, I went downstairs and said hello to Fluttershy's animals before going out the door. I walk along the dirt road and didn't really hear Fluttershy shouting something to me. I thought I heard the word 'breakfast' come from her in the distance. I realized that I had forgotten to eat breakfast by the time I had already crossed down the path towards the Ponyville marketplace.

The marketplace was slowly starting to swarm with ponies all over from left to right and it was hard to squeeze in through the ponies trying to grab at a piece of the fresh vegetables and supplies. "It must be a Friday." I thought to myself when coming through the nearby crowd swarming the Cucumber stand. Most of the other stands such as the carrot and Brussels sprout weren't as busy but still had a lot of ponies come by the stands to pay for the pieces of vegetable.

I could see the tomato stand across from the Zucchini stand and I start walking towards the stand with its business owner just looking about for any customer to come and buy. The table has a cloth with the symbol of a tomato embedded on it. "Excuse me, but do you know how much bits I need to spend on three tomatos?" I asked on approach, with the owner turning to look at me with her own eyes.

"Well, it'll be six bits." The tomato stand owner said to me, pointing towards the sign that could tell each tomato was two bits.

I take a look at the red tomatoes and place down the six bits that I took out from the small bag in my pocket and kindly give them to the mare.

"Thank you kind sir." The tomato stand owner said to me, taking the six golden bits with her hooves and handing me three red juicy tomatoes. She also grabs a leather bag so I could store the groceries into there.

"Thank you as well." I said, taking the free leather bag from her and carrying it. I place the three tomatoes into the bag and go on my way towards the celery stand.

All seemed at peace and even a few of the ponies were watching me while I was shopping around the marketplace. At one occasion during my shopping expedition while trying to get two cartons of milk, the old stallion in front of me was also the one who had butted me in line. I had to tell him this, but with the help of his hearing since it was hard for him to hear me tell the news to him. I finally did manage to get the other supplies with the two cartons of milk. I checked off the list of things I had to get for Fluttershy, including the bird seed and salad leaves. I only had Sweet Apple Acres to visit to purchase a few apples.

I walk out of the marketplace and along the dirt path towards the farm, it's not too far down the road, so it should be easy said than done soon after. I could see the rabbits roaming around the trail, and it seemed like a beautiful quiet day, with only a soft breeze and the sound of birds chirping. It seems almost too peaceful, until I was softly bumped from behind by somepony. I turn around and could see Apple Bloom right behind me, she must have followed me instead of her other Crusader friends when she saw me leaving.

"Hello Brayden!" Apple Bloom says in a tone of welcome and happiness.

"Hello to you too Apple Bloom," I said, seeing her trot beside me to accompany me. "Aren't you usually with your friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, we're always looking for our special talents," Apple Bloom said, with slight disappointment. "But they never come and Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon are always teasing us about it."

I look down at Apple Bloom and said "Don't you worry Apple Bloom, if you just wait instead of trying to rush to find it… Let destiny find you."

"That's just it though Brayden," Apple Bloom said. "We can't wait any longer. If all three of us get them, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will stop teasing us and leave us alone. It's by our rule of the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Well, I won't try to force you not to rush to finding your talent," I said, defeated by the young earth pony filly. "But please do keep in mind that you and your destiny will find each other sometime later as a filly. Well, for me… I got my talent in playing guitar as a teenager."

"You did?" Apple Bloom said with the tone of excitement.

"Indeed I did. When I got into music, I was mainly focused on the instruments that they were playing and those neat guitar solos." I said, sounding just like back when I was eighteen years old.

Apple Bloom jumped up and down, saying "That's awesome! Even Applejack could play a banjo." I did wonder how ponies would be able to play instruments with their own hooves, but knowing Octavia from the brony fan base back on Earth and her infamous cello… it made a lot of sense.

Both me and Apple Bloom pass under the sign that had the symbol of an apple carved into the wood rectangle hanging above. I had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, and it would be good to pick up a few apples from the place to give to Fluttershy as part of her groceries list. I could see Applejack on the hammock attached by each end to two apple trees. She appeared to be taking a nap and it was probably for the first time that I saw Applejack without her hat which it was hanging on the end table near the hammock.

"Hello Applejack." I said, approaching her on the hammock. Applejack opens her eyes and turns her head to see me.

"Well hello to ya Brayden. I'm guessin' that Fluttershy sent ya to pick up a few apples eh?" Applejack said, getting up off the hammock, grabbing her hat and placing it on her head.

"Yeah, she did. I decided to be as kind to her as she is that kind to me." I said, obviously knowing that Fluttershy isn't my type.

"Alrightie then. I'll go and get them apples." Applejack said, trotting into the barn. I watched her trotting into the barn, and I did not notice that my own head felt like it was starting to vibrate from the inside. Once Applejack was inside the barn, I eventually caught onto the vibrations going on in my head and I placed the bag of groceries down and put my hand onto my head. My temperature was rising, and I felt hot. I had to sit down to reduce the dizziness.

"Brayden? Are you alright?" Apple Bloom asked me, when she saw my hand go onto my head. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm… I'm fine. I just need somewhere to sit." I said sounding a bit distressed in my quiet voice with my head feeling like it was vibrating and hot. Apple Bloom took my hand and helped me over to the hammock that Applejack was napping on and I lowered down onto the soft fabric, reliefed. The vibrations started to fade a bit, but Apple Bloom seemed to look very concerned about me.

"Are you sure you're alright Brayden? You sure looked a bit white by the look of your face. And trust me, I've seen this happen before." Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't you worry Apple Bloom," I said. "I'm honest that I am completely fine."

"I'm starting to worry about you right now Brayden. Are you absolutely sure that you'll be okay walking back to Fluttershy's cottage?" Apple Bloom said, hopping up onto the hammock and sitting on the fabric.

"When was the last time I've not been okay?" I said calmly, letting the temperature of my head run slowly back to normal. Applejack came trotting back with a bag of the few apples that Fluttershy had ordered and she gave them to me.

"Here ya go, Brayden. A few apples that Fluttershy ordered a- whoa!" Applejack said, surprised by me looking like I was one of those zombies from a show back when I lived on Earth. "Brayden, ya lookin' okay?" She then asks, looking a bit worried and concerned.

"I just had to sit down, that's all. My head was starting to vibrate and my temperature was rising, so I decided to take a seat to calm down the vibrating." I said, explaining the entire thing to Applejack.

I had a bit of strength to get up off the hammock and to start walking. But Applejack walked to the direction to stop me and said "Ya sure? You're lookin' as almost as white as a ghost."

"Honestly Applejack, I will be fine." I said just walking with the two bags of groceries and towards the archway to and from Sweet Apple Acres.

"I'm not so sure 'bout it Brayden. Want me to give ya a ride to Fluttershy's from my wagon?" Applejack said, trotting up fast beside me and sounding like she was offering to help me.

"No thank you Applejack. As I said, I'll be fine." I said, declining her offer and just walking past the archway. The last look I saw from her before walking told me that she was very worried about me. It's not my fault that this happened. It's not like I was getting ill or anything. So why was she concerned? I could understand she's one of my friends, but I felt a bit regretful for declining her offer to help me.

I made my way from Sweet Apple Acres back to Fluttershy's cottage. I didn't even feel my own head vibrate while on my way back which was a relief. Sitting down must have worked after all. I walk up to Fluttershy's front door and open up, saying "I'm back Fluttershy, and I got the groceries!"

The yellow pegasus came flying down from upstairs and seemed really happy, but at the same time concerned. "Good job Brayden," She said to me, giving a soft rub on my head and taking the groceries and sorting them out of the bags. "Now I can store these in for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But it also reminds me that you forgot to eat breakfast."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"It's no problem Brayden, we all forget to eat an important meal of the day sometimes." Fluttershy said to me, no longer sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, if you don't mind. I think I'll have a bit of a snack before going off to see Twilight." I said, going over to the pantry where she was storing the groceries.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said, to get my attention and said "Don't worry about it Brayden. Not at all. I did make a small snack for you when I knew you were coming back." She went into the fridge and took out a small fruit salad filled with small crunchy nuts to decorate it. She carefully takes the wooden bowl full of it and brings it over to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks Fluttershy!" I said, taking a wooden fork and pouching it into the fruit salad and taking a bite. The sweet taste brought a smile to me and I took another bite, saying "It's good."

Fluttershy trotted up to me and said "Now now Brayden, don't eat too fast. You'll get a bad tummy ache."

I began to eat a little slower to avoid a tummy ache and at the same time, I was helping Fluttershy store the last of the groceries into the pantry and fridge. I had placed the tomatoes and salad leaves into the fridge and closed the fridge door. I turned to Fluttershy who put the last grocery into the pantry, the bird seed and she closed the pantry door.

"Are we both missing anything else to place into the pantry or fridge?" I asked. Fluttershy just smiled and shook her head. I had already finished shopping for groceries and storing them to help Fluttershy out.

I took a look at the clock in the main room of the cottage and could tell that there was only ten minutes until 11:00am. The time that I was supposed to meet Twilight at her treehouse. "Oh my, I really have been busy at that time, have I?" I said, surprised how much time passed helping Fluttershy with her groceries.

"I have to get going to Twilight's now. But I'll be back here tonight!" I turned to Fluttershy and said before walking towards her front door to leave.

"Okay Brayden, be sure to tell me all about the time you had with Twilight when you come back." Fluttershy reminded me and she had a sweet smile.

I nodded in agreement and promise, walking to the door. I turned the knob on the golden handle and pushed it open and closed the door shut normally. I then proceeded down the path and past the small bridge, heading towards Ponyville.

* * *

It was eight minutes later when I stepped forward toward the Golden Oaks Library which was Princess Twilight's home. I knocked on the door a few times and waited for either Twilight or Spike to answer the door. I could see Spike coming to answer the door.

"I think I told you quite clear Derpy that… oh, hey Brayden." Spike said, opening the door and looking to see me and mistaking me at first for Derpy Hooves.

"Hello Spike, I was just wondering if Twilight was home… because well, she's been expecting me." I said, starting to sound a little nervous.

"Yes she is, and I could tell by that tone that you seem desperate to see her. Do… do you have a crush on her, Brayden?" Spike asked, in a whisper.

I whispered back "Yes, but I'm also afraid at the same time… she'll reject me."

Spike said "Well, don't worry. I'm sure Twilight will understand when you get the time to confess your true feelings towards her. Even I'm still trying to confess to Rarity my feelings towards her."

"Well, I'm sure that Rarity will understand as well Spike," I said in a happy, assuring tone of voice. "Now, could you ask Twilight to come downstairs to greet me? You know how she is when it comes to books."

Spike said "Of course Brayden." He finally turned to the stairs and shouted "Twilight! Brayden's here to see you!"

"Coming!" Her beautiful voice said and the sound of trotting could be heard coming down the stairs. There would really be much space in the library for her to fly about unless she was outdoors. I could see her mulberry coated hoof come forth from upstairs. "Hello Brayden, it's so glad to see you. And you did come in on time in the week." She said, making her full appearance.

"It's so nice to see you as well Twilight." I said, sounding so dazed. I was too distracted by how beautiful Twilight was to me. But at the same time, a thought of worry interrupted me and I began thinking "Wait, what if she does reject me and say that I'm not the one for her?"

Twilight spreads open her wings and flies down from the edge of the stairs, landing softly on the wooden ground. She closes her wings and trots up to me, saying "I've been wanting to talk to you about what you are as the species of a human, Brayden."

I said "Well, what do you want to know about me?"

"Come upstairs and we'll both talk about it." Twilight said, and began trotting to the stairs. I began to follow her upstairs into the bedroom where Twilight slept and read books. But even then, she still had her royal duties to perform as a princess.

I walked up the wooden steps, following close behind her and I could see her bedroom as well-described when I watched the show back on Earth.

Twilight pulls up a large pillow cushion for me with her magic and says "Come sit with me." I let her sit first on the pillow cushion and then I sit next to her, feeling the softness of the large pillow. I felt rather comfortable on the pillow and Twilight next to me, made me feel happy and warm.

I couldn't stop staring into her purple eyes while we both looked at each other. Her eyes were sparkling with hopes that I could be falling in love with her that easily, but I haven't confessed yet that I had a crush on her. I've fallen in love with others back on Earth, but most of them would use me or say they already had someone, forcing me to be all 'never mine then!' and find someone else. But something told me by her eyes that she would be the one for me.

"So, I'd like to get to know a little information about you first since this is the first time that I've been getting to hang out with you." Twilight said, sounding quite patient and happy. "I'd like to know that besides playing guitars, what other things interest you?"

I snap out of my romantic gaze and say "Well, I do also like to read on an occasion, hang out with friends and I write songs, not to mention read all about planets and stars."

"Ah, you must be quite like me when it comes to reading books and looking at planets and stars," Twilight said, sounding like me and her had a lot in common together. "I'm not really a songwriter, but I love hanging out with my friends."

"Well, I've been hanging out with a few of your friends. Pinkie Pie is so cool and always puts a smile on my face, and Fluttershy is kind enough for me to stay at her cottage." I said.

Twilight giggled and said "Well, I am glad to see that you are getting along with my very best friends. If there's a reason you are feeling down and I'm not there, you just find them and talk to them about the incident you're going through whether it's a troubled past or a problem with something."

I finally decided to just let it all out and pull off a flirt. "I'm sorry Twilight, but I could not help but notice that you have beautiful eyes and a lovely mane. It definitely fits you perfectly." I said, in an attempt to flirt to her.

Twilight's cheeks began to glow pink and she said "Why- why thank you Brayden. I don't think anypony has ever complimented me like that before. You're probably the first."

"Indeed I am." I agreed. I just looked at her and smiled, saying "Well, you were going to ask me more questions Twilight?"

Twilight snapped out of her blushing and said "Oh yes, I was just wondering… where do you come from?"

I gulped nervously, knowing that if I told the truth about that I came from Earth and told everything about to her she would probably hate me for it. "The Everfree Forest." I lied.

"The Everfree Forest? Well, it's a complete wonder that you survived all those dangerous creatures and plants deep within to get here." Twilight said sounding quite surprised to hear me say that I came from the Everfree Forest.

"In fact, I think I grew up all alone in the Everfree Forest all by myself. The only friends I ever made were probably the insects and animals that roamed around," I lied to make up a believable story. "And when I heard a manticore or a team of Timberwolves nearby, I had to run and hide."

Twilight listened to my story, and she looked like she believed it. "Oh, that must have been awful being lonely without somepony to talk to." She said, feeling bad for me.

"But your friend Fluttershy found me on the forest floor and took me to her cottage… and that's basically how I met you and the rest of your friends." I said, telling out a bit of the truth.

"Oh yes. Fluttershy is the type that would probably help you out and she's sweet." Twilight said, getting up off the pillow cushion and using her magic to take out a book from the shelf and bring it over. The book was titled 'Creatures Outside of Equestria' and she opened to the page about humans.

The picture in the book looked just like I was described. "Is this the type of species you are sure to be?" Twilight asked.

I examined the picture carefully and said "Why yes. I remember rarely seeing other humans like that. But most of them were completely different. I'm one of the nicer humans."

Twilight giggled once again and said "Well, judging by how everypony here in Equestria has been telling about you. I could say that you are getting along with them quite well, including me."

"Well, it was first unexpected when Fluttershy first talked to me. I thought most of everypony here would want to send me back into the Everfree Forest where I came from." I said.

"Well, all the ponies here are friendly and understanding. But there always will be snobbish ponies in Canterlot who will judge you by your appearance." Twilight said.

"Well, one of them seemed to approve of me, but the other demanded to go back where I belonged." I said, agreeing to her point and of what happened when I went to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia.

"Oh, you mean Fancy Pants and Prince Blueblood? Fancy Pants is quite respecting to those who look different, but do look out when facing Blueblood… let's just say that he thinks the unicorns are superior to any other race in Equestria." Twilight said, warning me at the mention of Prince Blueblood.

"You mean he's a unicorn who supports facism, right?" I asked, curiously.

"Fascism?" Twilight asked, completely unaware of what it was. I did not need to explain what it was and what the consequences were.

"I'll explain later." I said, assuring the confused Twilight. But at the same time, I felt like I had made a huge mistake.

"If you say so Brayden." Twilight said, no longer confused and used her magic to place the book back onto the shelf.

Twilight sat back down beside me on the bed cushion and she seemed to be a little closer towards me, placing a hidden blush on my face. Twilight's right hoof was close by, and a thought came that I should reach out with my left hand and holding it gently just a boy and girl in a steady relationship. Both of us seemed to be in a gaze, to Twilight it would be a friendly gaze, but to me… well, I already know the reason why.

Something felt wrong though, and it wasn't about Twilight. It was my head itself. I could faintly feel the inside of my head start to slowly bring back the vibrating that happened while I was at Sweet Apple Acres. "Oh no…" I thought to myself while moving my two hands towards my head.

"Are you okay Brayden?" Twilight said. Her face seemed to change from her patient to seeming quite concerned and a bit worried about me.

"Twilight… can you feel the temperature of my forehead?" I asked, while the vibrations in my head started to grow drastically.

Twilight grew more worried and said "Are you sure?"

"I'm… I'm not kidding or playing any jokes. Please feel my head." I said, the vibrations finally shaking my head from the inside.

Twilight placed her gentle and soft hoof onto my forehead and said "Oh my goodness Brayden… you're burning up!" I could see her face of now extreme worry and high concern. I was about to say something, but the image had begun to change and everything turned gray.

* * *

I felt like I was no longer in sync with my body and that I was being shaken everywhere around. The image of Twilight began to spin around fast like I was in the center of a twister that was accidentally set loose. I could hear loud screams like they were all screaming on a roller coaster, and I could not gain control of what was happening.

"Brayden!" A voice called out to me. I couldn't turn my head at all whatsoever. I felt completely paralyzed and I could only see what was in front of me. I could see the flash and a midnight blue alicorn I knew enter into the sequence. Princess Luna.

I tried to force my body to move, but I felt absolutely frozen and could not escape the terror of my disconnection. "Brayden, you've got to wake up!" Princess Luna said, trying to gain control and reunite me back in control with my body.

The screams started to overcome Luna's shouts of assistance to me and I couldn't hear her over the shouts. I could even hear a loud scream in the spinning image while being shaken around. I then realized that I must have passed out from the head vibrations.

I could see Princess Luna mouthing something towards me as if she was trying to say "Open your eyes Brayden!" I began to force myself to open my eyes and Princess Luna began flying backwards towards the small void she appeared from in the dream, the image began to spin faster and was resisting every attempt to wake me up.

"Wake up!" was the last thing I heard Princess Luna said before she became a small blue dot disappearing in the distance. The image became out of control and the screams were at the volume of blasting out my ears. The spinning came from afar and I felt like I was about to hit the ground of cement far below me. I couldn't move my mouth or make any sound while falling limp to the gray cement like a lifeless doll. A flash of white appears at the bottom and covers me entirely.

"Open your eyes Brayden!"

* * *

My eyes are forced open and I'm back in Twilight's house on the pillow cushion I passed out on, and I am still completely paralyzed. Twilight appears in the moment I opened my eyes and both of her hooves are holding onto my numb hands and pulling me up off the ground to sit me right back up. She had a look on her face what she seemed rather worried and frightened at the same time.

"Spike, you might want to call somepony for help!" Twilight says, knowing she is talking to Spike by the stairs that me and Twilight came up to. She managed to sit me right back up and let go of my hands, placing a hoof on my shoulder. "You okay, Brayden? You're pale." She said to me, sounding worried.

I manage to snap out of my paralysation and move a bit, unsure of how long I was passed out for. I took a look at my arms to see how pale I was. My skin looked like I was a ghost and even I was now realizing what was going on when I made a sound that I eventually was going to 'let it out'.

Twilight realized what I was about to do and quickly guided me to the nearest bathroom in her home. I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind Twilight. She was about to hear the saddest thing ever heard from me. I look into the toilet full of the water that was new after being flushed and I ended up barfing into the toilet. All Twilight outside could probably hear from me was the retching that I was making when I was 'letting it all out'. After all of the barf had been let out, I was taking deep breaths to relax my stomach.

"You alright in there Brayden dear?" I could hear Rarity calling from outside the door. I just continued to take deep breaths and pulled the handle on the side of the toilet to flush down what 'stuff' was there. I slowly got up and I felt very shaky. I then stumbled on my way to the door, grabbing the handle and turning it to see both Twilight and Rarity standing there, just seeing if I was okay.

"You're quite pale Brayden." Rarity said, trying to help me by going under my right arm and supporting my balance so I didn't fall and pass out again. "When I heard you fainted, I was both frightened and worried about you as a good friend to you."

Twilight had her hoof on my shoulder again and her face seemed close to me. "Don't worry Brayden, the doctor is going to be here soon."

At the same time, I felt embarrassed for throwing up at Twilight's place at the same time and I was able to stumble out words to her. "I'm so sorry for doing this Twilight." I managed to get out.

Twilight wrapped her right wing around me and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Shhhh… It's alright Brayden. It's not your fault." She says to me in a gentle, calm and soothing voice.

This definitely calms me down and I gently hug Twilight back by putting my arms around her slowly. My left hand is on her soft and silky mane and I look at Rarity from behind Twilight. She has a soft smile on her face when watching me hug Twilight. She must have known that I have a crush on Twilight just like the rest of my friends.

The sound of knocking at the door was heard and Rarity went downstairs to answer the door. I just kept my hug with Twilight who was rubbing my back gently. I keep the hug and look at Twilight's eyes. "I've always been afraid of doctors." I claimed to her.

"Well don't worry about Dr. Stable. He's not going to hurt you." She said, still rubbing my back. I remembered Dr. Stable from the episode "Read It and Weep" when Rainbow Dash hurt her wing and was reading 'Daring Do' while in the hospital.

The sound of hooves came trotting up the stairs and I turned to the sound of the hooves stepping upward on the wooden stairs, letting go of the hug between me and Twilight. It was Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Dr. Stable coming up the stairs. Even Rarity was coming with them.

"Oh Brayden, I was so worried when I heard you fainted a couple of minutes ago." Fluttershy said, gently hugging me out of worry.

Applejack approached and looked sad. "I tried to help ya when you became white at ma farm. I should have helped anyway."

Rainbow Dash flew above me and said "Don't you worry Brayden, you surely will have lots of time to recover… I hope."

"Aw rats! There goes my special recipe!" Pinkie Pie says out of the random. Everypony in the room including myself turns to look at Pinkie. She just shrugs and says "What? It was a recipe for Brayden to see."

Dr. Stable approaches me with a stethoscope and asks me to raise my shirt. I proceed to do what he says and he places it on my chest. "Breathe." He says. I breathe in and out while he examines my chest. "Did he do anything after waking up?" The doctor asks.

"Well, I heard that he had to 'barf'." Spike said, approaching me and examining as well.

"He did, doctor." Rarity said, still feeling bad that I had to go through all that.

The doctor put down his stethoscope and turned to the girls saying "Brayden is going to be absolutely fine. He just needs a few days to recover at the hospital."

"But… I was going to help Zecora… with her plant problem." I said weakly.

"Don't worry Brayden. We'll all take care of it for you. Poor you just needs to have to rest to help against the… what does he have, doc?" Rainbow Dash asked Dr. Stable.

Dr. Stable says "I'm afraid that he has the flu."

Twilight had her warm and gentle hoof on my shoulder and said "Please do get better soon Brayden. Don't worry as well, we'll take care of the problem Zecora asked you to help with."

"Okay…" I said, weakly as two ponies with a stretch came up the stairs. I shakily walked over to the stretcher and leaned backwards into it. The two ponies carrying it finally lifted the other end of the stretcher and began to carry it with me downstairs slowly. I could only look up as Dr. Stable kept telling me to just close my eyes and relax.

I was soon outside and a few of the ponies I knew, including Lyra and Scootaloo seemed rather worried, they tried to approach me, but the doctors told them there was nothing to see here and requested that they meet me at the hospital in a few hours.

I look in the sky and just relax while the two just carry me to a brick building nearby and enter inside. A few of the hospital staff are surrounding me the next afterwards. Dr. Stable takes out the one thing I've always feared since forever… the needle.

"Oh no! I'm not having that poke me!" I said, trying to back away from my fear. The doctor just sighed in joking and was trying to convince me that it did not hurt. But I knew damn well that it was going to hurt like crazy.

Two nurses had to hold onto my hand while Dr. Stable inserts the needle into my hand. It reminded me when I had the needle go into my hand at the hospital back on Earth while getting my wisdom teeth out. I grunted in pain while the needle was in and let out breaths when it came out.

A few of the nurses and Dr. Stable was chuckling a bit, and Dr. Stable said "You're a strong human. You managed to get through that needle. Just a sedative, Brayden… can't miss it."

I could feel myself growing weary of moving around and the sounds of the nurses chatting about me, while taking me into the elevator and going up the floors. My eyes started drooping to close shut and the voices of the nurses became so distant. I was drifting toward unconsciousness. I struggled to stay awake for what would happen next, but it was no use. The doctor had placed a pretty strong sedative into me to put me to sleep. I began to understand now why he wants me to feel better from the flu, and I quietly said "Thanks, doc." Before I had lost consciousness entirely and drifted into sleep.

It was only a matter of time until I felt better.


End file.
